Out of the Nest
by mtb289
Summary: The third story in the "Finally" series...Kate is nearly recovered from her injuries...Alexis is going to Columbia in the fall...Rick decides to take his ladies on a trip...Join them as they explore the beauty and magic of Bali...plenty of romance, banter and love...a little angst...This story is now COMPLETE...Let me know what you thought, please
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome dear readers, **_

_**this story is all about romance and the thrill of traveling internationally with people you love...Enjoy**_

_**To my wonderful betas...as promised...all love, banter, no angst..thanks for the feedback..**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Chapter 1**_

Kate had just finished her physical therapy workout, Roger had been working her harder each day, but today he had stopped her, telling her she was overdoing it. She had pushed herself until she almost collapsed, determined to be in good shape for their planned trip, but that wasn't for two weeks. Roger reminded her she had progressed a great deal already, Rick had arranged for a private trainer on the trip and Kate realised she needed to put everything in perspective.

After Roger left, she fell onto the couch with a bottle of vitamin water, muscles trembling and her ribs screaming from the activity. She decided to sit and re-group before heading to clean up. About the time she decided it was time to move, the loft door opened with Castle announcing his arrival.

"Kate, where are you? Are you ready for dinner?" Kate smiled, he worked so diligently to make her foods that she both liked, and were good for her. Secretly, she longed for a bearclaw and gallons of coffee, but remained quiet. If not for his and Alexis' efforts she would still be weak and unable to exercise.

"In here." She answered.

He entered the living room, reached over the back of the couch and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"How'd it go today?" He asked as he came around to join her on the couch.

"Great. Just sitting here deciding if I wanted a shower or a bath." Rick looked concerned, and Kate's eyes narrowed, "Roger called you didn't he?" She snorted. "What a tattletale, good God." She rolled her eyes in disgust and got off the couch, heading to the bathroom, but Rick stopped her progress.

"Kate, get used to the scrutiny my love. Let's review the last year...First, you got shot in the heart and nearly died...then after you finally recovered from that...you overworked, got a severe infection and again almost died. Then the most recent incident, Maddox beat the shit out of you, breaking bones, lacerating your spleen...and you could have died. Soooo, I will continue to check on you...take care of you...worry about you...Because I love you, everything about you, even your rotten disposition."

With that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on her mouth, working his way into her protesting mouth, and ultimately gaining access. Rick pulled back then, smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"How about a joint shower, I'll wash your hair, dry you off and then give you a Castle massage, guaranteed to relax every muscle in your body." He suggested.

"Every muscle?" She teased.

"Kate, try and behave." He chided.

With that Kate, reached down and grabbed his balls. "How's your muscle tone doing, big guy, hum?"

"Okay, you're on, hot rod." Rick lifted her over his shoulder, smacked her bottom and proceeded to the bathroom.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A very satisfying hour later, they reappeared, walking arm in arm, Kate's head on his shoulder. Alexis was in the kitchen, chopping up the salad into pieces which still needed to be small in order for Kate to be able to chew them. Salad was a course that Kate always craved so they had just reintroduced it into their diet. Most things had to remain soft, and any meat dish was still off the list.

Her weight was stable, she had probably gained back half of what she'd lost, but still had more to go before getting back to her weight after she was sick the first time. Rick still thought she was too thin, but treaded on thin ice, bringing up the subject. Kate loved being thin and they often argued about what her ideal weight should be. He finally gave in and merely insisted she remain healthy.

Dinner was fabulous, the chicken was fork tender as were the vegetables. Kate was able to eat some of her salad before her jaw wore out, leaving her frustrated. They ended the meal and retired to the living room with Kate and Alexis busy cajoling Rick for trip details.

Planning this trip had rejuvenated Kate after her long painful recovery. She had travelled extensively in Europe, but Asia had been a long term dream of hers. The diverse culture, magic of the countries they would be visiting had provided a wonderful incentive for her. Rick was in his element taking charge of booking the flights, hotels and side trips. He continued to keep his plans to himself, he really wanted to surprise both of his lovely ladies.

Kate had asked Alexis to accompany them, stressing how important it was to both Kate and Rick for her to join them and Alexis had ultimately agreed. They knew she would be leaving for Columbia shortly after they returned from the trip and Kate wanted to show Alexis that her health was progressing, hopefully allowing her the freedom to leave without regret or trepidation.

Martha had declined their invitation, choosing instead to stay in New York. She said she needed to work on her studio, but Rick was suspicious of her motives as Martha had proven to be unreliable in the past. Kate just laughed at him and told him to relax. He commented that Alexis was already raised, but his mother was proving to be a difficult case. Kate reminded him that she was impossible to control and he needed to enjoy the ride.

As departure got closer, everyone was getting excited with the thrill of the unknown. Rick had told them what type of clothes to bring, but he included that they would all have new clothes made on the trip as well.

The night before their departure, Rick and Kate lay in bed discussing the trip. He remained steadfast in keeping many of the details to himself, and Kate acquiesced knowing how much he enjoyed the element of surprise. Kate drifted off to sleep first, her head in his chest, the feel of his heartbeat soothing her, giving her strength.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The limo service picked them up around 7:00 pm, Rick had said they would be flying all night. The limo arrived at their destination, Newark airport, which surprised Kate as she didn't consider this a major hub for anything. Kate gasped as she entered the terminal, staring up at Singapore airlines logo.

"Rick, we're flying on Singapore airlines?" Her voice quivered with excitement. Singapore airlines had consistently been rated as one of the top airlines in the world. Rick directed them towards the business class checking area.

"Hum, business class, you do know how to turn a girls head, sir." Kate leaned in and kissed his jaw.

Rick was thrilled she had noticed his efforts. Alexis was smiling from ear to ear. The two women stepped to one side as he proceeded to get them checked in. After all of the documents were prepared, the three travellers were directed to the business class lounge.

They were flying to Singapore on the world's longest nonstop flight, a duration of 22 hours. They settled down in a secluded area and Alexis texted her grandmother about their destination. Her fingers flying on her cell phone, she could text almost as fast as she talked.

Rick disappeared, returning in a few minutes with a tray of goodies, full of a multitude of treats plus drinks for each of them. He handed Alexis a coke zero, then presented Kate with a perfectly prepared cappuccino.

"Why thank you, love." After tasting the drink, she deemed it fabulous and directed an appreciative smile towards Rick. They sat and enjoyed their food and drinks, everyone very relaxed and eager to board the plane.

"Don't get full on this stuff, we'll be eating the really, really good stuff on the flight."

"I'm sure we'll be able to eat again, Dad." Alexis laughed at her father and rolled her eyes, a habit she had acquired from Kate. Both Kate and Rick smiled silently and looked in each other's direction, thrilled Alexis had joined them on the trip.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The boarding process for business class went smoothly and soon they were settling in to their seats. Kate couldn't help but be impressed by the seats, each person had their own little haven.

"Hey, this is like having my nest again" she said excitedly, as she played with the various seat controls. She slipped off her shoes and put on slippers that had been provided. In front of her was a 15 inch monitor, her seat was over two feet wide and Rick leaned over to demonstrate the various connections for her Apple products.

Kate leaned into Rick ran her fingertips over his face, resting in his hair. "Rick, words fail me…so I'll just say thank you."

"I would give you the world, you know that right?" He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, never letting his gaze leave her face.

"Come on you two, give it a break." Alexis' voice interrupted their romantic interlude. Kate's head fell back, laughing as she smacked his cheek.

"She's right, Castle. Enough lovey-dovey stuff." She leaned forward and winked a Alexis. "Relax, Mom, we'll behave." That comment, brought laughter from all three.

"Mr Castle, Ms Beckett, may I offer you a beverage before we take off?" The question came from an exquisitely dressed and beautiful flight attendant. Rick immediately grinned from ear to ear, Kate knew that look in his eye, he was checking her out and found her delightful. Kate shook her head, then cocked her head to one side and half closed one eye. Rick noted her look and broke off eye contact with the flight attendant.

"I'm just looking at the menu, I'm not ordering." Rick pleaded his case.

"Of course you're not." She broke off her gaze at Rick, and looking up at the attendant, announced "I'll have a mimosa please."

"Make that two."

"I'll take orange juice." Alexis interjected.

The next hour found everyone getting settled in. Alexis chose to start watching a number of first run movies, Rick opened his laptop and began writing and Kate was reading on her iPad.

Kate let out a soft groan as she moved, turning had pulled her left side. _Damn_, she thought. Rick heard her and was up on his knees peering down at her.

"What's wrong, Kate?" He inquired.

"Back up, I'm fine." Kate growled.

"Do you need something? More blankets? Something for pain?" His face pinched with concern.

"Are you deaf? I just turned funny, calm down." Her voice low and tight.

"But,..."

"_That's it, mister. You and me in the back now_." Kate gestured her thumb to the back bar area.

"I'd rather not." Rick was not interested in fighting with Kate at 35,000 feet before they were out of US air space.

"That was not a request, am I clear?" She leaned over towards Rick's seat.

"Crystal." Smiling, Rick tried to lighten the mood with the famous movie line.

Kate ignored his comment and continued to give him the famous Beckett death stare. Rick knew his time for negotiation was over, slowly stood up, turned and tapped Alexis on the shoulder. "You want to join us in the back, pumpkin?"

"Dad you screwed up, you're on your own." Alexis could tell by the look on Kate's face that she didn't want to get involved.

Rick hung his head as he made it to the back of the plane, busy trying to figure out how to make amends. As he joined Kate, he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey." He started, looking like a wounded puppy.

Why did he have to look so cute, Kate understood he just wanted to make sure everything was perfect and she was comfortable. _God, I love this man_, she thought.

She pulled his ear, bringing him down to where she could easily whisper in his ear.

"Listen up, I will tell you if and when I don't feel well, I promised you, remember? Meanwhile you, my friend, need to chill out. Steve said I was okay to travel...so I'm okay. _Questions_?" Rick shook his head no, still hesitant to look at her.

Kate tilted his head so he was forced to look at her, she leaned in and touched their foreheads.

"Hey, writer boy. I love you more than my heels." Giving him her best smile, she reached in and tenderly kissed him.

"Message received. Now while we're back here, do you want to join the mile high club?" He asked her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Pushing Castle, pushing. You are such a boy."

"Is that a yes or a no?" He continued smugly.

"My God, you never give up, do you?" She stood with her hands on her hips

"Nope, with you never."

Kate began to chuckle, opened her arms and he walked into her hug. They stood holding each other, Rick nuzzling her neck, murmuring, "I hate fighting with you."

"Yet you seem to bring it on so easily." She responded back, tongue in cheek.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Rick decided to ignore Kate's sarcastic comment.

"I don't know which is more insatiable, your appetite or your libido."

"It's close, but since I can't get you in the restroom. I'll settle for food."

With one last hug, Rick smacked her butt, raised an eyebrow and they headed back to their seats. Alexis could tell everything had been settled and returned to watching the movie.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dinner was a true culinary experience. The tray table was set with a linen placemat, the dishes were china, crystal for glassware and silverware made of pewter. The meal started with fork tender smoked trout, followed by lobster bisque that was topped with sherry. Kate chose the Chilean sea bass, while Rick chose the lamb chops. The food was perfectly seasoned. They each had selected one of the French wines which suited their food.

Kate was thoroughly enjoying her fish and out of the corner of her eye, spied Rick leaning into her space with his mouth open.

"Pretty please." He inquired.

"Do you think you deserve some?"

"Absolutely not, but I still want some."

"Here you go." She handed him a small plate of food.

"Wow, this is really good. Want a bite of lamb?"

"Funny boy, you know I can't chew meat." Her words clearly communicated how fed up she was.

"No, no, it's really tender, I'll just give you a little. It will practically melt in your mouth, I promise."

Kate put the meat in her mouth, the taste was fantastic and very chewable, she practically purred with satisfaction.

"God, I love lamb. You were right, it was tender, but I won't push it." Smirking at him, she continued. "See, I can be reasonable."

The finale of the meal was a fruit, cheese and port course. All three of them were pleasantly full and very pleased with the food. Once the meal was finished, the lights in the cabin were dimmed, Rick leaned over and kissed Kate goodnight, her eyes were growing heavy. Her seat had been flattened, the duvet cover placed and multiple pillows laid out.

As much as she wanted to stay awake, she realized she would feel better if she slept. Kate was exhausted; she hadn't been sleeping well with the excitement of the trip keeping her keyed up for weeks.

Rick and Alexis stayed up for hours, watching movies, playing games and enjoying each other's company. Rick finally decided it was time to get some sleep, but couldn't resist visiting Kate first. He got up and padded around until he was right next to her. He knelt down and rubbed his nose in her neck, softly kissing her, breathing in her scent and then rested his head on her chest.

She unconsciously reached up and ran her hands through his hair, it was her turn to kiss him. She opened her mouth and her tongue entered, gently stroking his tongue.

"Love you." Her voice raspy with sleep.

"More than anything." Rick responded as he kissed her cheek, returning to his seat he fell quickly asleep, dreaming of the trip yet to come.

_**So, do you love this new story...please let me know**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Morning all...Well, last night's episode was EPIC...**_

_**So, today I give you another chapter in our ouples lives..as promised all about relationships, love and travel...I have been to Singapore a number of time, always flying Singapore airlines...yes Business class is a wonderful experience...**_

_**Enjoy...let me know what you think...**_

_**To the fab three-this story is for you**_

_**XXOO...Melody**_

The flight had been incredibly comfortable, Alexis had spent most of the time watching movies and napping on and off. Rick had settled down and had gotten a few hours of sleep, each time he was awake, he checked to see how Kate was faring. She had slept a number of hours, the seat in the recumbent position was remarkably comfortable, permitting her to stretch out.

Kate was awake, sat up and looked over to find Rick glancing at her.

"Morning, gorgeous." Rick reached his arm over and squeezed her arm.

"Meet me in the back." Kate suggested.

"Am I in trouble?" His face was scrunched up in mock fear.

"No, dummy. I want a proper hug." She dipped her head and winked at him.

They met in the back and Rick pulled Kate into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Rub my back, please."

"Of course." She turned around, leaned against the wall with her forehead on the wall. Rick started rubbing Kate's shoulders, working his way down her back, knowing his way around her injured areas. The longer he moved his fingers over her back, the more he felt her muscles relax. After a number of minutes, she whispered "Thank you."

Rick pulled her into him and asked her if she was Okay and she nodded in the affirmative.

"So, what's up?" As he leaned into her, she grabbed his arms and held on tight. She reached back and turned to face him.

"I missed sleeping with you last night. I know it's stupid, it was just one night, but you make me feel safe. I feel stronger when I can listen to your heart, feel the warmth of your body and run my hands over your body."

"Me too, and it's not stupid. By the way - that, Detective Beckett was the sexiest thing a woman has ever said to me. You're lucky we're surrounded by lots of people or I would take you right here, right now, you would beg me to stop."

"Really, I'm thinking I could turn you into a whimpering mess." She leaned in, nipped his ear and whispered. "Remember I do this great thing with ice."

Kate turned and walked towards her seat, but she didn't get very far, when her bottom was smacked. "You're on." Rick was smiling from ear to ear and Kate, pointed her forefinger at him and "pulled" the trigger.

The final meal on the plane was an elegant breakfast, again with linen tableware and crystal. The meal started with fresh squeezed orange juice, Rick chose to have some champagne in his and Kate decided to pass. She was still a little fuzzy from the long flight, even though she felt she had slept well.

Kate chose the yogurt, fruit and pastry and Rick went all out with the omelette, sausage and potatoes. Of course he had no problem finishing everything and she ended her meal enjoying an excellent latte. The trip had been quite an experience, but Kate would be glad to get off and stretch out.

Alexis had managed some sleep, but the majority of her trip had been spent glued to the monitor watching movies or playing games. She had even texted some of her friends who were very impressed that she was texting from half way around the world.

Rick sat back, keeping an eye on both of his ladies. There was not doubt Alexis had weathered the trip without a hitch. Kate on the other hand appeared tired, and drawn. He decided he needed a closer look so he padded over to her seat.

"Hey, love, how's it going?" His voice tried to be casual, he didn't want to piss her off. She ran her fingers over his jaw, he was pretty transparent, she kissed him on his jaw.

"Okay, I'm a little tired. I admit it and I'll be glad to get to the hotel and shower, but this has been an incredible experience, thank you." Kate ran her hands though his hair and pulled him to her. It was her turn to nuzzle his neck, his scent always made her smile, she was so much in love with him.

o-o-o-o-o

Rick put Kate and Alexis in charge of holding the passports, while he gathered their luggage. This irritated Kate to no end, but Alexis reminded her it was in his blood, he couldn't help he was the consummate gentleman in every sense of the word. This statement made Kate chuckle, it was so true, so she set back and relaxed.

The ladies began to explore the vast arrival area of Singapore's Changi airport, which was continually rated as one of the world's busiest and best destinations. The surroundings were gorgeous, open and spotless.

When they exited the arrival terminal the heat hit them, Castle gasped and Kate nearly purred. He enjoyed warm temperatures, but it was Kate who loved being in warm, sometimes hot climates. Alexis, like Kate enjoyed being warm and quickly removed her travel jacket.

"I love the heat." Alexis speaking to no one in particular, while Rick grunted in some discomfort.

"Well, it is hot." He mumbled and Kate tugged him into her, answering. "It's marvellous." She interjected, brushing her lips on his neck.

Kate was entranced with the lush surroundings. She had researched the history of Singapore and was excited to explore this compact and diverse country. Singapore was located at the tip of Malay peninsula on the Strait of Malucca, an island surrounded by many small islets. It was merely a fishing village when Sir Stamford Raffles of the British East India Company first visited in 1819.

The ride to the hotel was uneventful, the various buildings filling the skyline and the limo arrived at the Conrad hotel within thirty minutes of departing the airport. Once the car arrived, Rick came around and assisted Kate as she stepped from the vehicle. She took his hand and wove her fingers into his.

Entry into the hotel was breathtaking, granite walls and floors, mahogany furniture, all in warm colors. The hotel manager approached and welcomed the trio to the hotel.

"Welcome, Mr Castle, ladies, please let me escort you to our executive lounge on the 31st floor for check in."

As they exited the elevator, they were instantly attracted towards the interior of the lounge. The furnishings were exquisite, but what caught Kate's eye was the view of the city. A contrast in architecture, modern sky scrapers behind the British empress, the Raffles hotel. She was focused on the area around older British buildings when she heard her name.

"Ms Beckett, Mr Castle thought you might enjoy this." The lounge staff handed Kate a warm cup of exspresso with luxurious foam.

"Thank you, and please call me Kate." She smiled her appreciation to the young woman.

Kate glanced in Rick's direction, met his look with a wink, blew him a kiss and her lips curled up into his favorite Kate smile, one indicating contentment and love. Rick responded in kind and lifted his own cup. She meandered over in his direction, stopping to tilt into him and brush her lips on his head.

"We're about finished. You ready for a shower? You want something to eat first?"

"Rick, Singapore airlines fed me all night, I think I'm good. Wait, are you hungry?" She responded, laughing.

"I might be able to eat a little something."

"Of course, you must be starved. It's been almost five hours since we ate." Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled at him.

"Hey, I can't help it." Rick's lips were in a pout, making him adorable. Kate rustled his hair and walked away. They went into the buffet layout and Rick spied the smoked salmon.

"I think the salmon is calling me, maybe I'll try a little. Kate, anything look interesting?"

"Just another cappuccino and juice."

She sat savouring her drinks, watching Rick enjoy his morning snack, her hand resting on his thigh, touching him never failed to arouse her, while also keeping her grounded, and calm.

"Mr Castle, you're room is ready when you are."

"You ready, love?" Rick queried.

"Hum, anytime." Kate could feel herself fading and longed for a shower to invigorate her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The manager of the executive level, opened the door to their suite and proceeded to show them around. The suite consisted of two bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms and a living room separating the two. The living room was huge complete with a dining room table, desk and an overstuffed L-shaped couch facing a state of the art entertainment area.

Alexis went straight to her room, "See you later," she called, "I need nap."

Kate tried to conceal her smile, knowing Alexis was giving them some privacy.

Rick turned to Kate, pulled her to him and announced, "time to shower and then, you're mine," diving at her neck producing a laugh from Kate.

She smacked him and pushed away. "That tickles."

"I know, that's my plan. I'm trying to loosen you up. How am I doing?" Again, seeking her ticklish spot.

Kate snorted and grabbed his ear, "Come with me."

They entered the bathroom, continuing to banter, tease, and poke each other, but stopped and gasped as they saw the extent of the room.

"My God, Rick. This is as big as my first apartment." Kate's mouth was agape and her eyes were alight with pleasure. There was glass and granite everywhere. The bath tub was set along the window giving an unobstructed view of the city.

"I could sleep in the shower it's so big." Rick interjected.

"If you misbehave, that could be arranged." Kate raised an eyebrow in mock disgust.

"I'll take my chances", pulling her towards him, he began to remove her clothes, kissing each area as he revealed it, humming, staring at her face as he proceeded, feeling her body tremble with desire.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too. I really need a shower...then I'll become a member of the 30 club."

"30 club?" His forehead frowning.

"Closest thing I can come to mile high, 30th floor, get it?." Kate grinned seductively, pulling him into the shower.

They took turns washing each other's body, Rick spent extra time massaging her back, her flank, he could tell her muscles were tight and her body was tired. Kate let him take his time, she wouldn't fight his efforts.

They finished the process with Rick washing her hair, followed by her washing his hair and shaving him. These were such intimate acts, connecting them both, they knew every inch of their bodies and took care with them.

They ended up on the bed, their kisses becoming more frenzied. Kate moaned in his ear as he found her vulnerable spot, soon they were reaching for the final moment and he had entered her. They continued to rock and move about, their passion peaking and as often happened their pleasures climaxed simultaneously. Rick collapsed on top of her, her legs still wound around him, but relaxing rapidly.

Making love was constantly satisfying for this couple, this adventure had been quick visit, making up for the time lost on the flight over. They both realized theis trip would afford them frequent and imaginative approaches to future sexual endeavours.

Kate's eyes grew heavy, she fought going to sleep, she wanted to explore Singapore and she tried getting out of bed, but Rick pulled her back onto his chest.

"Time for sleep first, just a couple of hours, I set the alarm." His arms reached around her, preventing her escape. Soon, her breathing evened out, she was asleep and he joined her.

Rick woke a little before the alarm went off and he exited the bed, careful not to wake Kate. He stood and watched her sleep. She was beginning to look healthy, rested, her strength returning. He hoped this trip would provide her additional time to recover, as much emotionally as anything. He leaned down to wake her.

"Time to get up, Singapore is calling." He ran his finger along her arm.

Kate's eyes opened, bleary from sleep, trying to make sense of his words. After a couple of moments, she understood, began to emerge from the covers, moving rapidly, perhaps too quickly, she stumbled upright and expelled a cacophony of expletives. Rick slid her into his grasp, silently supporting her while she regained control, stabilized herself.

She hung on to him, her face buried in his shoulder as the discomfort eased. Each of them was quiet, they had learned to let these moments pass without comment and regroup. Kate gradually pushed away and peered into his face. Nothing was said, they had long ago become accustomed to these setbacks, though this time, had been less intense, her body inevitably had betrayed her again.

Rick wrapped a bathrobe around her and led her to the living room. He had food delivered, along with juices and fresh coffee.

"Better?" He whispered.

"I think so, just a little foggy and stiff."

"Maybe this will help." He handed her a fresh cappuccino.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked.

"I want to go to the Raffles Hotel, it looks relatively close, we could walk."

Kate and Rick swung by the hotel pool before departing, checking on Alexis.

She was sitting by the pool with several other young people, both girls and boys.

Rick emitted a soft territorial growl as the approached. Kate lightly touched him and murmured, "Easy papa bear. She'll be fine."

"Hey, Dad, Kate. What's up?" Alexis greeted the two.

Kate took the lead and Rick glowered at Alexis' companions.

"We're heading over to the Raffles Hotel, interested?" Kate asked.

"Hum, I think I'll hang here. Is that Okay?" Alexis asked her Dad.

"Sure, sure." He responded, though clearly disappointed and turned to go, weaving his fingers with Kate's.

They were about at the door, when Alexis caught them.

"Hey, how about, if I join you two for dinner? I can't give you two much alone time."

"Okay, good, dinner it is." He leaned over, kissed the top of Alexis head and stared down the young man who had been sitting close to Alexis.

"Rick, Alexis will be heading to Columbia soon…are planning on following her?"

"Of course not, I'll ask Ryan and Espo to check out the boys." He answered

"You will do nothing of the kind! She's a good kid, trust her. We've had great talks."

Kate interjected.

"Seriously, Kate, you've talked to my daughter about..."

"Remember all the time I spent recuperating. Alexis and I had lots of girl time."

Rick gazed down at his life partner and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, love. You're a better mother to her than Meredith ever was."

"Rick, you and Martha have done a wonderful job with your daughter. I'm just someone she trusts."

"Did she tell you anything juicy?" Kate smacked him on his arm.

"Stop it. What Alexis and I talk about is between us, period. Though, there was this one time." Kate scrunched her face, frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Rick snatched at her hand and turned her around. Kate couldn't keep a straight face.

"You are so easy, Rick, so easy." Her laugher filled their space, he pulled her to him, kissed her hard and growled.

"You kill me, Detective. Let's go before I take you upstairs and spank you."

o-o-o

Raffles hotel was a work of art, it was a white veranda enclosed colonial style building with a terra cotta roof system and had been built in 1887. The lobby took their breath away, it was the home of the famous writers bar and the place was full of photographs of writers who had graced the hotel over the years, Noel Coward, Somerset Maugham and Rudyard Kipling to name a few.

Rick wandered around, his mouth askew and envisioning a time long ago. Kate stood back and observed him, tears in her eyes, he was impassioned about so many things, but writing defined him and was what brought them together. His writing had saved her after her mother's murder and his character Nikki Heat now defined her in many ways. He sauntered over to her.

"This place is magic. I can hear Kipling reciting, Gunga Din. Did you know he won the Nobel prize for literature in 1907? Pretty cool, huh?" Rick was enthralled with writers of the past.

"Let's go to the long bar and order a Singapore Sling." Kate drug Rick towards the famous bar, where the signature drink was first concocted in 1915. They enjoyed the drink, but both agreed they preferred an ice cold gin and tonic to the fluffy pink drink. Kate spent some time photographing the grounds, the architecture, the people and Rick.

Rick had been surprised by Kate's artsy side. While she was recovering, he had encouraged her to draw, it had provided her with hours of distraction and comfort. She was very talented and had an eye for seeing details many people might have missed. Her photographs had excellent composition and color, her plan was to convert some of the pictures into ink drawings at some point.

They slowly made their way back to the Conrad. Rick had a surprise waiting for Kate, something he knew she would love and appreciate. In the elevator, she hip bumped him.

"If I forget to tell you, Mr Castle. I had a really good time." Her voice was shy, sensual and full of love.

"Me, too." His words died as his lips gently found hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, our couple's journey just gets better...Please enjoy my offering...Let me know how I'm doing...**_

_**My love to those amazing women who give my stories direction, clarity...Brava**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

They entered the room, arms wrapped around each other, and laughing, enjoying their time. They only separated when they heard voices in the living room.

"Hey Dad, Kate. Welcome back. How was the hotel?"

"Wonderful, your father loved the writers bar, thought he was Kipling, reciting Gunga din." Kate answered, looking at Rick who was sheepishly embarrassed; she found him adorable and rubbed her hand on his arm.

Rick's focus changed to the young man sitting next to Alexis. His eyes narrowed with disapproval. and Kate caught this look and intervened, determined to correct the situation.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett. This is Alexis' father, Richard Castle.". She moved to introduce herself, approaching the couch, her hand extended in greeting. The young man stood and met her halfway.

"I'm Evan Chung. Nice to meet you Ms Beckett." He shook her hand, Kate noted he had a strong, firm grip and looked her straight in the eye. She was impressed with his demeanour, she liked him, now she had to run interference for he and Alexis, Rick was being a brat.

Kate slid over to Castle's side, pinched his arm and whispered.

"Shape up, mister. Bring out your charming self immediately or you shall regret it later. Am I clear?" Her face radiated warmth, but her eyes warned him to acquiesce now.

"How do you do?" Rick finally acknowledged the young man's presence and took his hand in a shake. Again the young man's grip was confident and honest. Alexis was eyeing her father, worried about his reaction and irritated at his rudeness but Kate had managed to make Evan feel welcome.

"Evan, we were going to the lounge for evening drinks and appetizers, would you like to join us?" Kate smiled at Alexis' friend.

"Yeah, I mean yes, I'd like that." Evan's eyes fixed on Alexis.

"Why don't you two go on up while your Dad and I change." Kate was smiling ear to ear, but Rick was suddenly afraid to be alone with Kate.

Alexis and Evan had no more closed the door behind them, when Kate flipped around and jammed her finger into Rick's chest.

"Are you frigging nuts? You were acting like a baby. If I was Alexis I would disown you right now. You are never like that, what the hell got into you? Explain yourself now." She kept driving her finger into his chest as she pushed him up against door.

"That hurts, Kate." Rick was pouting, he knew he was wrong and he hated when Kate pointed that out. He tried to get her into a hug, but Kate smacked him.

"No, you don't buster. What is happening to you?"

"I don't like guys leering at my daughter." He was still pouting, looking at his hands, he had been an idiot.

"You leered at me for years, that didn't bother you?"

"That's different."

"Really? How so?" Kate had her arms crossed and was interrogating him.

"Cause...cause you're not my daughter, that's why." He looked up at her, his bottom lip sticking out. Kate rolled her eyes, threw up her hands and headed to the bedroom.

"It's time to get changed and join them. You better be charming and interested in Alexis and her new friend."

As Kate and Rick entered the lounge, they were still a little distant and subdued, but most people wouldn't have noticed. Rick was immediately his charming self, entertaining everyone within ear shot. Kate sat back, sipping her gin and tonic, watching Rick. The man was maddening, at times he was the most supportive, loving man around and the next moment he was a brooding, petulant child. Regardless, good, bad or indifferent, she adored him, together they made magic.

"I just called the Golden Peony. We have reservations for dinner, the four of us. I'm assuming you can join us Evan? The Peking duck is reported to be the best in Singapore." Rick quickly glanced in Kate's direction, finding the smile on her face, approving of his suggestion.

Dinner was delicious, the duck was tender enough for Kate to eat without problems. The four of them enjoyed the conversations and banter. Evan had been delightful, well spoken, funny and handsome. Kate could see why Alexis had been intrigued with this man.

Kate began to yawn, she was suddenly tired, longing to sleep, her body aching. They excused themselves from the younger couple and left the restaurant. Rick put his arm snugly around Kate's waist, he could tell by the fading color of her eyes, the extent of her fatigue.

"You were great tonight, love. Thank you, Alexis really appreciated it." Kate tilted into his chest and patted his chest.

"I can behave, see." His smile was delicious.

With all the excitement from earlier, Rick had forgotten about his gift for her.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you. Do you want it now, or in the morning?"

"Now, please." Kate replied. Rick's presents were always such fun.

"Here you go." He handed her a wrapped box, she made short work of the wrapping and opened the box revealing quality ink paper and a complete set of bamboo ink pens for sketching. She ran her hands over the tools and a long sigh escaped.

"Oh, Rick. This is wonderful, thank you." She made her way to him, ran her hands through his hair and drew his head to her lips. Her lips met his, her tongue parted his mouth and their tongues collided. Her efforts brought a moan from him and she ached for him to continue.

They made their way to bed, losing clothing along the way and were both naked by the time they hit the bed. Kate could barely keep her eyes open, but she whined when he suggested they forego sex.

"Uh-uh," Her tongue and teeth began to work their way down his chest, licking and nipping as her efforts were met by goose bumps on Rick's body. While she would have thoroughly enjoyed a prolonged, languished game, Rick made the decision to quicken the pace. He took the lead and entered her once he felt her moisture. Their hips gyrating until, they were both satisfied and trembling.

"Want to shower now?" His question was met by a negative response, Kate turned on her side and backed herself into him. In a matter of moments, she was out. Rick spent a few minutes running his fingers over her body, smiling at the pleasing feel of her body and soon joined her in sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Rick was up hours before Kate. He left her a note and went upstairs to the lounge. The attendants made him a latte and he started munching on the morning offerings while he waited for Kate. His wait was not long as he sensed her presence, he rose and proceeded towards her.

"Morning my love." His lips on her forehead, he inhaled her and a slight moan escaped

"Morning." Kate's hand rested on his chest.

His hand went to her lower back and he guided her to their table.

"You look stunning, Detective." His fingertips danced along her forearm.

"Why, Mister Castle. Whatever do you mean?" Casting a sidelong glance at him with a smirk appearing on her mouth.

The lounge attendant appeared with a hot cappuccino for Kate.

"Mr Castle said this was your drink of choice in the morning."

"Hum, did he now?" Kate chuckled, raised the cup and winked at Rick.

"Kate, you need to try the dim sum, it's fantastic. And the fruit, it's so sweet. I can pick some stuff out for you." He started to get up, but Kate's hand stopped him.

"Relax, Rick. Give me a few minutes. I promise I'll eat, cross my heart." She cast a promising nod at his scowl. Though Kate had eaten some on the trip over and at the restaurant last night, he wanted her to eat more. He was terrified that she would lose weight again. As if reading his mind, Kate reiterated.

"I'm eating, the trip threw me out of sequence, but I'll be good. Look I'm heading to the food now." She strolled into the food area, the layout was superb and filled her plate before returning to the table.

"See, look at this." She proudly showed off her plate of food.

"Now, eat it." Rick challenged Kate and she responded by plopping a dim sum in her mouth.

They leisurely finished their breakfast and planned their day's activities. Kate wanted to explore the various to suburbs of Singapore. There were the remnants of the British empire, Little India, Chinatown and Arab Street.

"Kate, we'll get to all of those places, but first we have a stop to make." Rick's eyes were fixed on Kate's curious expression. "It's a surprise." He grinned, very proud of himself, knowing both Kate and Alexis would be thrilled with his plan.

Alexis joined them and they departed for Rick's scheduled stop. They took a taxi to the Marina Bay Mall.

"Shopping. Really, Rick. There's so much to see. I can shop in New York City." Kate's irritation was rising.

"Trust me, my sceptical and impatient beauty." Rick latched on to Kate's fingers and brought them to his lips. His eyes scanned the various shops until he found his target. He directed both ladies into the store and was greeted by the manager.

"Mr Castle, welcome to Jim Thompson's House of Silk. Ladies, welcome."

Kate and Alexis had already lost themselves in the vast array of fabrics. Kate had seen a blouse made of Thai silk once, but the vibrancy, texture and lustre of this fabric was beyond compare. The fabric called out to them, begging to be touched, fondled. Tears formed in her eyes, she turned to Rick speechless.

"My God...this is beyond...I'm...stunned." She drifted to his side, laid her head on his chest and encircled his waist.

"You two deserve something special, this last year has been tough on you both." He answered her hug with his hands moving down her back.

"Mr Castle, we have gathered fabrics in the various colors and patterns you requested."

Kate and Alexis gravitated to their specific selections. There were several members of the shops staff that proceeded to show the fabrics. The selections for Kate included some purple, red, green, white, black and browns, among others. Alexis' selections included prints, blues and all types she adored.

Rick had sent photos of some of their favorite items of clothing. He had performed extensive research on Jim Thompson and the Thai silk industry. Thompson was an American who served in the Far East during World War Two. He remained in Thailand after the war and committed himself to saving the Thai silk industry. He revolutionized the way to spin silk and using Swiss dyes to stabilize the colors of the silk.

Rick sat back and watched as his ladies talked to the staff about what they wanted, each occasionally looking in Rick's direction for an approval. Intermittently he walked over to the action, made a comment, asked a question and then returned fascinated by the process.

Rick had informed each of the ladies they could have as many pieces as they desired, he made a couple of special requests of pieces for both Kate and Alexis. While their measurements were obtained, he wandered around the shop selecting gifts for Martha, Lanie and others.

After several hours, their work was finished and Rick announced he was hungry. Alexis left to spend the afternoon with Evan.

Rick led Kate to his selected meal spot; Daniel Boulud had opened db Bistro Moderne in the mall. Kate and Rick often frequented his restaurant in New York City and adored his food. They ordered the bouillabaisse, salad and a nice bottle of wine.

Kate and Rick sat at the table, enjoying their meal, he flicked his finger over her arm, she kicked off a shoe and ran her foot up his leg.

"You happy with what they're making you?"

"Seriously, Rick. Never in my life had I thought I would have something made of Thai silk, let alone the quality of Jim Thompson. I'm thrilled, overwhelmed at your generosity." Kate held his eyes in a sincere look.

"I would give you the world, Kate, if I could. I have loved you for years, I've fought beside you, I've fought with you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Rick, being with you, takes my breath away." Her hand lightly brushed the hair off his forehead, her eyes glistening with emotion.

They set quiet for a few moments, their hands intertwined, content in the moment. It was finally Kate who broke the silence.

"Let's head to Chinatown, okay?" She inquired.

"Ready."

They meandered through the streets of Chinatown, focusing their efforts on Ann Siang Hill, a busy street depicting Chinese life in Singapore. The architecture of the shop-houses intrigued Kate. She spent time photographing various store fronts some with pintu pagar, or half doors, reflecting malay influence, all in very vibrant colors.

The Chinese wet market was bustling with bargaining, though most of the discussion sounded like arguing, the smells of vats of cooking noodles and game was intoxicating, fresh produce, handmade linens and crafts everywhere. Kate was engrossed with candid pictures of the local population and their wares.

The older people showed the harshness of life post World War Two. The children's faces were bright with promise of the future. There was one elderly gentleman, smoking a long Chinese pipe, a scraggly thin grey beard lining his jawline, his skin bronzed and his eyes narrow and observant, Kate was intrigued.

She stood across the narrow street snapping pictures of the man and suddenly he spun, stared right at Kate and when she dropped her camera lens, he blew her a kiss and bowed to her. By the time she raised her camera he was gone.

Somehow this man and his interaction with her left her moved, _connected_. Rick had watched this entire exchange, mesmerized by both of them. He had managed to record this amazing dance on his video camera. He smiled and thought he would have a disc made of this, Kate would love this memento.

Their last stop in Chinatown was at the Thian Hock Keng Temple, built in 1839, making it the oldest Chinese temple in Singapore. It was constructed by the Hokkien sailors, an important place of worship, to give thanks to Ma Zhu Po, the goddess of the sea. Kate traveled around the temple, spending most of her time looking at the ornate ceiling and focusing on the roof decorations of twin dragons, representing the principles of Ying and yang.

Kate was enthralled, photographing each area, moving from place to place. Rick guided her progress by his hand on the small of her back, ensuring she didn't stumble she was busy looking around and not where she was going.

Their day in Chinatown was winding down, the sun beginning to set and Kate was grinning from ear to ear, still excited by the events of the day. Rick flagged down a taxi and they made their way back to the Conrad. Kate snuggled in to Rick's side, determined not to sleep on the route home.

The taxi took them by the famous Fullerton hotel, built in 1928, the structure had originally been the chamber of commerce, post office and home of the Singapore club. Towards the end of World War Two, the premises were used as a hospital. In 1997, the building was refurbished and now was a five star luxury hotel.

The taxi pulled into the driveway and the pair emerged. Rick was distracted and headed over to inspect the luxury cars, lining the driveway.

"Kate, look at these." He was bouncing on his toes, circling the vehicles. There was a pair of matching Ferraris, a Lamborghini, an Audi 8 as well as an Aston Martin. He had the doorman explain the cars to him. The Ferraris were owned by permanent residents of the hotel. Rick handed the doorman one of his cards and asked him to give the owners his card.

Kate stood aside, smiling at her guy, he did love cars, they brought out the little boy in him, not like he needed any encouragement.

As they entered the elevator, Kate looked around and seeing no one close, pulled him to her. Her mouth open, inviting him into the elevator, his tongue meeting hers and a slow, warm kiss began. The elevator door chimed announcing their floor, she tugged his arm and whispered.

"Hum, writer boy, come with me, we'll see if you like my body parts as much as the beauties downstairs."

"The cars I can live without, you never." Rick scooped her into his arms and they entered the suite.

_**A couple of more chapters for Kate and Rick in Singapore...then on to Bali...one of my favourite places in the world...**_

_**let me know what you think...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry for the delay, but life gets in the way...Hope you enjoy our couple's trip...They are so much fun to write...Love your reviews, thanks**_

_**My love to my trio of great friends who read my stories...They are so much more...Thanks**_

_**XXOO.**_

_**Melody**_

They had a very quiet evening, after appetizers and drinks in the lounge, Kate and Rick had returned to the suite for a low key dinner. He could tell she was tired, and she wouldn't admit it but didn't argue when he suggested eating in.

After dinner, she curled up on the couch, reviewing her photographs from the day's activities. She was very pleased with the shots; they really showed Chinatown at its best.

The limited shots she had taken of an old Chinese man were her favorites. He was an enigma, old China on his face and in his demeanour, but very astute and wise to the Western world. She would have loved to talk to him, to learn of his life in Singapore from the past. He was the first subject she would sketch, hoping to catch the glint in his eyes, his wisdom.

She finished the photo sorting, putting the laptop away, laid on the couch looking at Rick. He was gorgeous, smart, funny, but most importantly, he was a loving man, one who made her feel safe, treasured.

"Beckett, you're staring at me. It's creepy." He glanced up from his computer and winked at the guilty person. Kate kicked his side and smirked.

"You stare at me all the time. You won't quit when I ask you to."

"Yeah, but you're so incredible, everything you do is tantalizing. So it's not my fault." He smiled at his love, so thrilled she was happy on the trip. Her eyes were fading, the glow leaving with fatigue, yet she was determined to remain on the couch and keep him company. Rick knew exactly what to do and smiled to himself.

He brought her feet onto his lap and expertly began massaging her feet, paying particular attention to her magnificent arches. She sunk down into the couch and purred in ecstasy.

"God, Rick. You know this kills me, I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer." Kate's voice was beginning to fade as her eyes slid shut. He continued to massage her feet until her breath was even and she was asleep. He stood in front of her and swept her into his arms, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her nose into his shoulder.

Once in the bedroom, he helped her undress and slid her under the covers, no sense waking her up. Rick was about to leave, when Kate's hand grasped his.

"Come to bed." She implored her words soft and tender.

He squatted next to her, moved the hair out of her eyes. In repose, her face was free from all the past pain and nightmares. She was such a chameleon; beautiful and enticing in any situation, yet so innocent in sleep. Rick longed to erase all of her pain, but knew that was impossible.

He could never deny her such a gentle request and was soon curled up around her, melding their bodies together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick padded through the suite, it was the middle of the night and his mind was spinning. He was awake watching the Singapore skyline, mentally reviewing their lives. This trip had been planned for Alexis and Kate, but he had to admit, he was having a wonderful time. The last year had taught him how fleeting life could be, in a blink of an eye or a flash of a gun, one of them could be gone. He was determined to dedicate his life, their lives together, to living life to its fullest.

Singapore was amazing, electrifying. It was bringing out the best in all of them. Kate and the Chinese man had been a wondrous sight, she was free from suspicion, fear, and everything that kept her on guard was now at ease.

They had spent countless hours working to return her physical health, regaining strength, stamina, but her emotional and psychological wellbeing needed a different approach, she needed to regain her faith and her foundation. Rick's love and devotion to her was slowly giving her stability, something that had left her the night of her mother's murder.

Kate had spent countless hours with Dr Burke, opening up to him, telling him her deepest, darkest thoughts, fears, insecurities and dreams for the future. The key to her willingness to explore her fears was her feelings for Rick. In their years together, she had learned to love his quirkiness, his playfulness, his irritable tendencies; he had brought fun back into her life as well as providing her courage.

Rick and Kate had come to the point in their relationship where they had shared virtually all of their past, their inner feelings and their dreams with each other. Rick had been instrumental in Kate's recovery from injuries not once, but three times. Most recently, Kate had cared for Rick when he had been shot, experiencing a mere microcosm of the emotional pain Rick had experienced while caring for her. She could hardly fathom the intensity of his pain, how he had survived that experience.

They now lived together, their families both approved of their relationship as did their friends. Kate's father respected Rick, both Martha and Alexis adored Kate and had been instrumental in Kate's recovery. Marriage for them was currently not on the table, he was a two time loser, neither of them wanted to tempt the fates, both Rick and Kate were content with the structure of their lives together.

Rick sighed and pulled the small box from its hiding place. He opened the box and gazed down at the ring. He knew Kate loved Emeralds, the importance this stone represented. Growing up her mother had talked about the gem, how it represented love, rebirth, joie-de-vivre, how the color would change like her eyes did with emotion.

Rick remembered this story, how much Kate loved telling him about her mother, how this stone somehow told the journey of their lives. He had a jeweller in New York City find him a nearly perfect stone, clear green, transparent, no inclusions to the naked eye, he had it cut in an oval and set in a simple platinum setting. The stone was a little over 3 carats, he felt it would lay on her finger and hand perfectly. He closed the box, smiled to himself, he had a plan for when to give her the ring, his contacts had arranged a place in Bali, considered spiritual, filled with mystery and magic.

He ran his hands through his hair, a slow warm smile filling him and he made his way back to bed. He crawled in bed, sliding behind Kate.

"Why, Mr Castle, I believe you're happy to see me." His firm organ poking against the small of her back.

"You are a marvellous detective, so astute." His arm coming over the top of her.

Kate turned to him, raising a questioning brow. "Maybe I should be rewarded, right?" Her hand grasped his erection and gently pulled.

"Don't let me stop you." Rick whispered in her ear, they both giggled, their foreheads touching and a languished round of intercourse commenced.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sun rose on another beautiful morning in Singapore, Rick was enjoying the sunrise, drinking his coffee, jotting notes for his latest Nikki Heat book and was pleasantly surprised by a warm nose on his neck and a muttered "I need coffee desperately."

Before Kate could sit, a coffee was in front of her place, bringing a smile to one corner of her mouth and she nodded her appreciation to the young Chinese lounge attendant.

"You really are killing me with your late night attacks." Kate complained half-heartedly.

"If I could recap for you. I climbed into bed, content with going to sleep and my package was summarily attacked, viciously. I was compelled to save myself." Rick pretended to shudder. "It was brutal." As he ended a linen napkin was thrown at his head.

"Not exactly how I remember. From my point of view, I was stabbed by this firm poker and was forced to defend myself." Her head tilted, her eyes alight and her tongue between her teeth. The banter was part of their morning ritual, frisky, full of innuendos, never tiring.

Kate brought back two plates full of morning treats. Rick eyed her food, started to pick up one of her croissants when his efforts were stopped by a fork in the back of his hand.

"Get your own plate, these are mine." Kate was pouting at Rick.

"Come on, I just want a little nibble." Rick was now whining.

"You nibble like a shark, let go of my food." She snarled at him.

The two of them had a delightful morning; Kate spent time with the lounge staff planning their day, while Rick talked to one of the Ferrari owners who had contacted him.

They contacted Alexis to see if she wanted to join them, but she had plans of her own. Evan and some of his friends were taking her to Sentosa Island for the day. The island was now a play area for tourists and had one of the longest zip lines in Asia, and a long climbing course. Kate turned to Rick.

"That sounds like a blast. Let's do that." She stopped when she noted his negative head nod. "Why?"

Rick leaned in and reiterated Steve's instructions. She nodded, disappointed, but told the young couple to go without them. Kate threw her napkin on the table and started to stand to leave. Rick reached for her hand, she didn't jerk away, knowing he was correct, she could well have injured herself jeopardizing their trip.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They started their explorations on Serangoon Road, the heart of Little India, everywhere they looked were elaborate Hindu temples and ornate shophouses. The sounds of Bollywood, the noise of fortune telling parrots and street peddlers surrounded them. The chaos of the area had Kate laughing and joining in with the local activity. Rick stood back, encouraging her, thrilled at the joy he saw peeking through her usual reserved demeanour.

The first stop was an open air market, the smells of curry penetrated their sinuses, but what held Kate's attention were the people in the market, the young hip Indians surrounded by the old school people in traditional dress, the contrast was striking. The young ones, posed for her pictures, the older set ignored her and proceeded on their way.

The colors of the ceremonial leis lining the markets were phenomenal. One of the vendors told her the leis were made fresh everyday, the ones from the day before were taken to older members of the Indian community who could not venture out of their homes. Kate admired how first the Chinese and now the Indian communities cared for their mature members.

They slowly made their way to the Kampong Glam, the centre of Muslim life in Singapore. Its name came from the Malay word kampung or village and glam, a tree that grew abundantly in the area. In 1819 this area was given to the Sultan Shah by the British. The sultan built his palace and the stunning Sultan mosque with its dome made of gold structure with minarets on each corner.

Arab Street was lined with shops selling fabrics from around Southeast Asia, rattan and cane products. There was a quaint, traditional cafe on the corner. Rick suggested they stop for a Turkish coffee and some baklava. They ordered their coffee, ahwa mazboot, which meant medium sweet. They glanced around and noted there were several carpet dealers close by.

Rick had talked about looking for an Iranian carpet and after they had enjoyed their coffee and desert, they wandered through several carpet dealers. There was one place that drew Rick's attention... It was in run by two Brothers, one based in Singapore and the other in Iran.

Rick was intrigued by the Isfahan carpets, Handmade, silk carpets and considered by many as the finest of all carpets. He laid his eyes on several that he wanted to look at more closely. They were mostly in beiges, blues, and hints of rose or red. The designs were usually with a medallion in the center and defined border. When they entered the shop, they removed their shoes, leaving Rick in his stocking feet and Kate barefoot.

The one brother had immediately taken notice of Kate and proceeded to tell her about how the carpets were woven, where each master signed his name, how you could tell the quality of the knots by flipping the carpet to the reverse side and counting the kheft or number of knots in a square inch.

Kate found the carpets were works of art, each just a little different, as Salem the owner had explained, certain carpets would talk to you, drawing you in to their beauty. She was mesmerized by the carpets; Salem encouraged her to walk on them, to run her feet over them. Rick watched her closely, she was relaxed and seemingly charmed by this man.

Sensing his scrutiny, she glanced in Rick's direction and winked slightly, she was working this guy, like she did many of her suspects. Rick started to chuckle, then thought better of it and feigned a cough.

Kate walked on the various pieces, ran her painted toes over them, slowly, sensually,

Asking Salem questions, she accepted tea from his tea boy, an Arabic custom and part of the negotiation process. There were three carpets they were leaning towards, they spent time running through the pros and cons of all three.

There was one Kate was particularly drawn to, a carpet with navy blue, beiges and hints of red in it. Rick had already decided on two others, but watched Kate rub and explore the one she was partial to. The deal was being finalized, he could tell she was slightly disappointed as the one she was stroking was not part of the deal.

"Salem, it appears my companion here wants this carpet here, what would be your best price for all three."

Kate was surprised and lifted her eyes to her partner, wrinkling her nose and tried to look unaffected by his statement. As they finalized the deal, Kate wandered around, taking photographs of the shop and surrounding area.

Rick joined her outside, she stopped taking pictures long enough to put her arm through his and thanked him for the purchase.

"Believe me, love. You will pay me back."

"Castle, I can't afford that." Kate was taken aback by his assumption.

"Oh, you can and will pay me back. Rubbing your feet on the carpets nearly had myself and every other man there coming undone, so at home, we will initiate these beauties. Your feet are mesmerizing, but you knew that didn't you?"

"Why, Mr Castle, whatever do you mean?" Her voice, its inflection trying to express innocence and failing.

Their day was winding down, they strolled arm in arm, laughing about the day's activities, the diversity of everything they saw. Rick noted that Kate's energy level was waning and spotted a rickshaw cab, lurking nearby and hailed him. The ride to the hotel was slow, providing them with a wonderful view of the area around the hotel.

Rick's phone chimed and as he looked at it, he frowned.

"You sure, Alexis is traveling with us, because currently, I have no proof of that."

"Rick, she's having a great time, let her be. Besides, that means, you have to put up with me. Is that so bad?" She pursed her lips playfully.

"Excellent point. I have a plan." He made his way over to the lounge desk for a moment.

"Let's have some tea before going to the room."

They set and tried various teas, reviewing their time in the carpet shop. After a time, the lounge supervisor came to Rick's side and spoke quietly into his ear. Rick took Kate's fingertips.

"Come with me, Kate."

Rick opened the door to their suite, before Kate could enter the room, he had her in his arms and carried her directly into the dressing room. She loved when he carried her, such an act of love. During her illnesses, he had carried her around, always as if she was fragile, breakable, making her feel secure, free from harm. She smiled and nuzzled her nose into his collarbone.

He set her down on the settee, reached down and removed her shoes. She ran her hands through his hair and gave it a tussle.

"What's up, Rick."

"You'll see." He helped her to her feet and began removing her clothes. Once her clothes were off, he wrapped a robe around her and then followed suit. They entered the bathroom, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of surprise.

The room was aglow with dozens of lit candles, a champagne bucket was on the shelf with an array of appetizers, including caviar surrounding it. A tub full of scented, foamy water greeted Kate. Rick pushed the button and the room filled with the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald singing.

"You have the best ideas, Mr Castle." She pulled him to her and her tongue demonstrated how grateful she was.

They crawled into the tub, the temperature was perfect. Kate slid down, but sat up when Rick handed her a flute of ice cold Billecart Salmon, her favorite and perfect with caviar.

After a heart felt Santé, he offered her a spoon of caviar.

"This is perfect, thank you." A flirtatious smile spread across her face, her foot slid to meet his groin and he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping that's desert." He spoke.

She ran a wet finger over his forearm, hummed seductively and whispered. "Definitely a possibility."


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Castle episode today...so here's another chapter...Hope you enjoy...Let me know...**_

_**Thanks to my trio of lovelies that keep my writing and me grounded...Live u**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Kate was beginning to stir and she could hear what sounded like a very irate Rick in the living room. She really wanted to sleep in today, their last day in Singapore, but was drawn to see what the commotion was all about. She dragged herself out of bed, slipped on a robe and headed to where the noise was coming from.

Entering the room, she saw Rick sitting holding his cell phone, pulling at his hair and shaking his head.

"Mother, God, what the hell were you thinking?" Rick's voice was rising in frustration and he was at a loss for words. Kate leaned over, kissed Rick on the cheek as she reached over and snatched the phone from his.

"Hey, Martha. What's going on?" She spun and ended up sitting on Rick's lap while he fumed. Kate touched her head to Rick's as she spoke, making her best effort of comforting Rick and talking to Martha.

"Kate, I made a mistake. I had a simple little get together for some friends, there was a little too much alcohol, and we may have been a touch loud and frisky. The next thing I knew the police were at the door. and a couple of my friends, may have gotten a little lippy with one of the officers."

"Martha, cut to the chase. What happened?" Kate was shaking her head and turned away to suppress the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse." Martha was obviously stalling.

"Mother." His voice was on edge, he was losing his cool. Kate patted his chest, attempting to keep his temper in check.

"Martha, what happened?" Kate was using her Detective voice, one that always got the suspect in line, focused on the issue at hand.

"Kate, Darling, they took us to the station, in a paddy wagon. It was embarrassing. I mean..." Martha was trying to justify the situation.

"Martha!" Kate now frowning.

"Kate, they took us into an interrogation room, but then Detective Ryan and Esposito came in. They were very unfriendly, read us the riot act, took our names and information and then released us, like we were criminals." Martha's tone was defensive, not at all apologetic, almost indignant.

Rick was about to explode, Kate covered his mouth and whispered, "I've got this."

"Martha, this could have been very serious. What if one of your guests had left inebriated, been in an accident and injured someone. Rick as the owner of the loft would have been held liable, he could have been sued, even arrested and if someone had died, he could have gone to prison." Kate's voice was very firm, and serious, no hint of compassion. Her intention was to drive the point home to Rick's mother.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Rick opened his mouth to say something, but Kate shushed him. They began to hear crying on the New York end and remained quiet.

"Richard, Kate, darlings, I never thought..." her voice stuttering, "Oh my God, what have I done." Her voice scared and remorseful.

"Say something nice, but not too nice." Kate whispered in his ear, kissing his ear as she spoke.

"Mother, I hope you have learned a lesson. This could have been a problem for Kate too. She's on the deed with me." Rick's voice was firm, but kind. Kate gasped and pulled away, she had no idea Rick had placed her name on the deed. It was his turn to cover her mouth as he whispered, "later."

"Okay, I think you understand. Try and behave. I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. You too Kate." The conversation lasted only a few more moments before they all said goodbye.

"Well, that was interesting. You'd think she could behave for a few weeks. I can't believe Ryan and Espo got involved." As he finished he saw a quick sly smile briefly on Kate's face.

"Hey, what's up, love? I know that look." He ran his hand down the side of her cheek.

"I don't know what you mean." Kate attempted to act innocent and failed.

"Come on, tell me." His nose nuzzling her hair.

"I spoke to the Captain of the precinct where the loft is, then I alerted Ryan and Espo, asked them to keep an eye on Martha, and if she got in trouble, to scare her a little." Kate chuckled, by Martha's reports they had done their job well.

Rick swept in, her fingers lifted to his lips and he smiled.

"You are remarkable, thank you." He started to rise, but was forced back into the chair.

"Rick, what did you mean when you told Martha I'm on the deed? You need to explain, now." Her finger poked in his chest.

"Um, well...I...that is..." He was nervous, not quite sure how to continue.

"Spit it out, Rick." She had her interrogation look on, very intimidating.

"I put the loft in both of our names...Come on what's the big deal...we're a couple." Rick was embarrassed, not sure why Kate was upset. Everything he had was half hers.

"Rick, that is yours, not mine. It's for Alexis, not me." She had stood up and began pacing with her hands on her hips, falling into what Rick would describe as her serious posture. He decided to stay quiet, realising that saying something now would only fan the fire. Kate looked at him, narrowed her eyes something else was going on.

"Rick, I now have this sinking feeling that there is more to the story." Her hands ran through her hair, and returned to her waist. She stood, silent with her eyes boring into his.

"Kate, we may not be married, but we are every bit in a committed, til death us do part relationship. So..."

"Don't stop now." Kate snorted.

"Everything I have is half yours, legally. If something happens to me you are the executor of my estate, controlling Alexis' money and mother's allowance. We are already each other's medical health care proxy, so why not everything else."

Kate stood, her mouth agape, her brain spinning. This was his way of ensuring her financial security. Rick began to worry she was going to be livid and start yelling at him, so he started to move around, fearing the worst, Then she was in his arms, tears streaming down her face, soft kisses covering his face, resting on his mouth.

"My God, Rick, you are the most amazing man. So generous, so crazy. I love you."

"You're not mad at me? I thought you'd shoot me."

"Why would I do that?" Curiosity was written all over her face.

"Because I didn't ask you, or tell you about it. I don't know, sometimes you get mad at me."

"Rick, you're such a boy." Kate's nose rubbed his Eskimo style and grinned at him.

"That was easier than I thought." Rick started to walk away, but was stopped.

"We're not finished discussing this, but you've already been stressed enough for one day. Let's go eat."

**(PAGE BREAK)**

After breakfast they decided to take a walk around the Marina, they meandered, hands intertwined, talking about nothing in particular, chuckling about Martha and the boys, both had fallen in love with Singapore and planned on returning soon.

They stopped at a Starbucks and got a latte to go with a mango cookie to share. They entered the mall at the Marina Bay hotel, stopping by Jim Thompson's for some last minute gifts, their custom made clothes were being shipped to the loft. They had gone in earlier and had the final fittings the day before.

Everyone was pleased with how they had fit and looked, Rick had encouraged both ladies to get shoes to match and the ladies enjoyed shopping as the mall had all of the international shoe manufacturers. The shop had arranged for various shoes to be brought to the store allowing them to model the clothes with the shoes.

There was one outfit that Rick particularly loved on Kate. It was a black Thai silk pant suit with a fingertip jacket and a white shirt. They had brought a number of shoes, but Rick felt one of the Jimmy Choo's sandals made her feet look enticing, sexy and insisted she get them. In all, the women collected several pairs of shoes and Kate picked up a couple more pairs of Steve Madden boots for work.

Kate and Alexis had asked the staff at Jim Thompson's for a recommendation for men's clothes. The one they found was perfect, Rick ended with several suits, a couple of causal jackets and a dozen shirts. Kate had to convince him to get them made; but he thought he already had too many clothes. Kate argued that there was a room they could convert into another closet and Rick ended up ordering the clothes.

This was their last night in Singapore and Rick had arranged a catered meal in their room. Alexis had evening drinks with them, then joined Evan and his friends to go clubbing.

Rick had the chef prepare some favorite foods they had discovered while in Singapore. The room was dimly lit and accented by candlelight.

The meal was exquisitely prepared, Kate sat back her hands folded in front of her face, hiding her smug smile as Rick dug into the Singapore crab, a dish fiery hot and spicy, soon he was gasping and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"This is really good, love. You should try some." Rick's voice was husky and shaky from the heat of the food.

"I'll pass thanks." Her enjoyment turned to pure amusement and she was soon howling at her partner.

They sat at the table, talking late into the night, their fingers intertwined, their thumbs drawing circles on each other's hands. Kate's head was tilted to one side and a soft contented expression encompassed her face. Rick took one hand and pulled some hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her cheek, her hand joined his and their eyes met, speaking volumes.

"Kate, you have never been lovelier, so relaxed, I love you."

"Rick, I...this has been..." Her voice halted, tears filled her eyes, she couldn't continue and her eyes dropped from his gaze, confused by the emotion she was feeling, suddenly exhausted and her eyes heavy.

Rick went to her side, gathered her in his arms and they went to bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed, undressed her and put her under the covers; he quickly joined her, pulled her to him and rocked her to sleep.

He was chastising himself, they had been having so much fun exploring Singapore, he forgot she was still recovering and they hadn't let her rest enough. She had hit the wall tonight and was paying the price, fortunately their flight was late the next day so she could lay around and recuperate the next day. He frowned, she might fight him on this, but he knew this was the right approach.

He cuddled her into his arms and went to sleep. In the middle of the night he felt her move, heard a little whimper, groans, he clutched her to him tight, she was having a nightmare, they seemed to strike when she was tired. He whispered words of comfort into her ear along with soft kisses and she settled down after some time, the noises and words halted, her face relaxed and her breathing evened out.

He lay in bed awake, still holding Kate, trying to let her sleep longer. She had stirred with reoccurring nightmares several times during the night, but he had gotten her to quiet without her waking up. He was angry with himself, her restlessness and nightmares came about from overwhelming fatigue. In New York, they were much more aware of her limitations, in tune to her body's needs - the thrill of Singapore had dulled their senses, he knew he needed to tell her what had happened during the night, but worried about her response.

Rick drifted in and out of sleep until he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Hey, sorry about last night, getting all emotional and then falling asleep, not very romantic." Her voice light, teasing.

He glanced at her, she didn't remember last night or what had occurred. He took a deep breath, the sooner they talked the better.

"Kate, what do you remember about last night?" His tone was sombre, causing her to brace an arm under her and raise up.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes was concerned, curious.

"Last night, you got emotional and then very tired, I carried you to bed and undressed you, you were already asleep by the time I covered you." He could tell she remembered none of what he said, her jaw set and her lips pursed.

"You had nightmares last night, several times; I quieted you before you woke up."

Kate's face paled, she was stunned, she understood the ramifications of what had occurred. They had become adept at managing them, knowing when she was overly fatigued they happened. She was discouraged, she thought she was doing so well, she had forgotten what she had experienced, undergone and how it had affected her.

She swung her legs out of bed, stood up and moved around the room. Her head was down, her face set, she was thinking, reflecting on what Rick had said. They had discussed the nightmares with Dr Burke on several occasions. Rick and Kate were aware that fatigue and stress all played a role in causing these occurrences, yet the nightmares were not as intense or violent as initially after her shooting or her encounter with Maddox.

She took a deep breath, Rick was allowing her time to process this, he kept a close eye on her, her back became less stiff and she begun to speak, a little hesitant.

"Um, well this is a surprise." She laughed nervously. "Was it bad?" She was curious.

"Actually, no. Certainly, not like the ones initially. You've done a great job, working through them." He was behind her, his hands on her arms, squeezing them, his head on her shoulder. "You got tired, my fault, we were having such a wonderful time, I forgot you're still recovering."

Kate's hand rested on his cheek. "Not your fault, we both lost track. A reminder to for both of us." She sighed, obviously disappointed.

"You need to spend more lounging, not go, go, go every minute. So, today, you need to spend time on the couch, reading, drawing, and napping."

Kate expelled a frustrated groan, she did not want to lie around on her last day in Singapore, but knew she needed to, so she quickly resigned herself to her plight.

"What are we going to tell Alexis?"

"The truth, we promised not to hide things from her."

"Okay, I'll tell her. I'm sorry I ruined our last day." Kate confessed.

He turned her around, her head into his chest and his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

"You ruined nothing, I can order breakfast."

"No! We're heading up to the lounge. Period!" Her words were firm and unswerving.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get dressed and see if Alexis wants to join us."

The three of them went to the lounge, the staff had a table for them and soon their favorite beverages were served.

They sat down with plates of food, Rick was particularly fond of the dim sum and Kate leaned towards the fruit and pastries. Alexis was reviewing everything she had done while in Singapore, she noticed both her dad and Kate were unusually quiet, but decided to wait until they wanted to fill her in.

"Alexis, there's something I..._we_…should tell you." Kate bit het lip, took a deep breath, glanced at Rick and started. "Remember we talked about my nightmares, what triggered them and..." She hesitated, embarrassed yet wanting to apprise Alexis of the situation.

"What Kate is trying to say is she experienced some nightmares last night, not as violent as previously, but still alarming. We think maybe we had overdone it, too much activity and Kate got over tired."

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I was so busy with Evan, I didn't realize Dad was driving you into the ground." She finished glaring in her father's direction.

Kate placed her hand over Alexis' arm. "Alexis, this is not his fault, we are both to blame. We were having so much fun, we forgot, that's all."

"What does that mean?"

"I need to take it easy, have a little more downtime, that's all. No big deal."

"You're sure? You were so sick this last year, I don't want you to get sick again." Alexis was worried, her voice strained.

"That's not going to happen. We're lucky, this happened before she got really tired. She'll be fine. Cross my heart." Rick smiled at his daughter and his partner. "Seconds Anyone?"

After breakfast, they retired to the suite, Kate went into their bedroom changing into her yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt, grabbed her IPAD and returned to the living room.

She smiled as she entered, spying the nest made of blankets waiting for her, she suspected Alexis' handiwork. She cocked her head in Rick's direction then to the nest and whispered "Alexis?" Rick nodded affirmatively.

She climbed in, scrunched down and got comfortable, though she would never admit it, it felt good to do nothing, she was tired, but she was not going to complain. She read for a while and drifted to sleep.

It was a very low key day, all of them intermittently napping, snacking, reading, Rick did some writing, Alexis watched movies and Kate spent much of the time when she was awake focused on the two Castles.

She loved both of them completely, unconditionally, Rick was everything she had hoped for and Alexis was a bright loving young woman. She was fortunate to have them in her life, these thoughts permeated her and soon she was again asleep.

"Kate, sweetheart, time to wake up." Rick kissing her face, snuggling into her, humming into her neck. She opened her eyes, still sleepy, she had been dreaming of her love and muttered, "Hey."

"Time to get ready for the airport."

"What time is it? I have to pack."

"Relax, everything's packed, except for your makeup and your clothes for the trip. You have plenty of time to take a shower."

She got up, stretched and padded towards the shower.

"Care to join me?" Rick leapt to his feet and joined Kate.

_**Reviews? comments? Next Stop Bali**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Friends and Readers...Sorry for the delay..holidays can be exhausting...but fun...I did slip in a couple of one shots...hope you enjoyed them...Kate and Rick continue in Bali, and for a little extra spice threw in a little M action for your pleasure...hope not to offend anyone...**_

_**Waiting anxiously for Monday and the appearance of the DFT...should be great.**_

_**Thanks to those wonderful friends who keep telling me they like my story and correct the mistakes...Live u all...not a typo**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

As they waited for their flight, Rick spent his time in the business class lounge eating, even though Kate reminded him the flight was only 3 hours and Singapore airlines would undoubtedly be feeding them.

He pointed out how beautifully the food was prepared, saying he didn't want to disappoint the lounge staff, so Kate just shook her head, sighed and enjoyed her cappuccino. She was busy reading on her IPAD and tried to ignore him, which was never easy. Alexis had already made friends with some young Australian men who were traveling to Bali to surf, a place often considered to have the best surfing in the world.

Kate laid her IPAD aside, taking a moment to reflect on her life, her partner and his daughter. A pensive smile spread across her face, Rick had carefully orchestrated this trip so it would be a combination of romance, rejuvenation and bonding. Their lives had needed stability, she knew him well and loved him for his efforts.

Rick turned to look at Kate as he popped yet another sushi roll in his mouth. He offered her one, but she declined, causing him to look at his plate and stuff another one into his mouth.

"Rick, slow down, you're going to make yourself sick." Rick responded by shaking his head no, giving her a "it ain't gonna happen" look and picked up another one. Kate shook her head; she didn't need children, she had the world's biggest kid wrapped in an adult body.

She dropped her head, bit her lip and smiled softly. They had never specifically discussed having children, quite content with their lifestyle, and she cherished having Rick to herself. Kate had never thought about having children, she was very satisfied being a career woman, yet having Rick's child was an intriguing consideration. Her doctors had clearly warned her of the dangers of pregnancy, given her medical history and she was smart enough to heed their warnings, but it saddened her that the decision had been taken out of her hands.

Rick could tell she was deep in thought so came over to check on her.

"You okay?" He had a frown of concern etched on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, just enjoying watching you stuff your face." She chuckled, he could tell she was not being completely honest, but chose to let it go.

o-o-o-o-o

Their arrival in Bali was a complete contrast to what they had experienced in Singapore. Singapore was clean and organized; conversely Bali was chaotic and noisy, yet Kate felt the electricity immediately, causing a mischievous head tilt and a wink at Rick. Once their car entered the traffic pattern, they were bombarded with the sights and sounds of the myriad of transportation modes filling the road.

Their vision was filled with sights of cars, buses, bicycles, donkeys, oxen pulled carts, dump trucks and pedestrians, all scurrying about - but the most common and fascinating was the motorcycle, they were everywhere, going in all directions at once, moving deftly between the other vehicles. Each bike carried a varying number of riders. She smiled as she counted two adults and four children on one bike. One young boy stood behind the handlebars, while the other three were pressed between the adults. The children's faces were serene and confident as they travelled through the streets.

All of them peppered their guide with questions about the sights. Bali was the polar opposite of its neighbor. Singapore was full of modern conveniences and signs of affluence. Bali was a simpler, disorganized, wild lifestyle, everywhere they looked they found bright colors, carvings, huge stone statues, designs of the local culture lining the streets, Kate's eyes were wide with excitement ready to explore this land.

The grounds of the hotel were filled with a countless array of plants and flowers, the colors and smells were wonderful, statues and waterfalls were hidden in little spots throughout, every area drew Kate in. There was a small bench by one pool. She decided that she would return and use this place for sketching.

Rick was getting their accommodations arranged while Kate and Alexis wandered through the lounge, looking at various wood carvings and bronze deities from different religions. The furnishings of the lounge were a mixture of rich teak carved furniture and vibrant textiles, Kate was drawn to each piece and ran her fingers across, feeling the sensation of each item, the roughness of the textiles and the smoothness of the teak.

The three travellers were taken to their suite, the huge teak door opened and they entered into an open living room with kitchenette on the right, on each side of the living room was a complete bedroom suite with adjoining bathroom. They stepped out onto the patio, a large area with multiple lounge chairs and one very large bedded area called a Bale, it was the size of a queen bed and three sides lined with large thick pillows.

Further exploration revealed a garden with a private pool and a 10 foot fenced wall separating their area from the outside.

Rick wrapped his arm around Kate's waist as they re-entered the living room. He leaned in and whispered. "How thoughtful a bed on the patio, we'll need to try that..." His words were halted as Kate's elbow dug into his ribs, "Shush, behave."

Rick's hand was still on her back as they finished getting the tour. The place was breathtaking, comfortable and would be home for the next month. Once they were alone, they kicked off their shoes and began to wander throughout. Kate had a cold bottle of water, the place had a feeling of serenity and she was at peace. She padded over to Rick, her hand tugged his hair, pulling him down to her.

"This is fantastic. If you're a good boy, we'll do a little magic of our own." Her tongue ran across his lips and she nipped his bottom lip.

"Detective, I will so hold you to this. You do understand right?"

"Oh, I hope so, Ricky." Her hand smacked his cheek and her hips swayed as she walked away, knowing the effect it would have on him.

It was getting late, Alexis had gone out to spend time with her new Australian friends, Kate and Rick had finished a long, leisurely naked swim in the pool, their bodies warm from the water and the play of their hands on each other. Rick lifted her on to the edge of the pool and joined her, they laid down on the warm stone of the pool surround.

Rick ran his hand up her side, causing her to shiver from excitement, her nipples taut with arousal, he slowly explored her torso, kissing her scars as he proceeded, smiling as she moaned with pleasure, he continued to her neck, sucked her collarbones, kissing the dip in her neck, his hands, gently moved down her body. She reached for him, but he stopped her.

"Lay still, no touching, only me."

Kate grunted in frustration and kept her arms at her side, her fingers gripping the stone.

She lay exposed, thrilled by the warm feelings his touch gave her, her insides throbbing as his hands continued their path. His hand was on her inner thigh, spreading her open, so his face and mouth could taste the intimate area of her folds, his tongue nipping at the slit containing her sexual organ, his tongue hungrily making it respond as Kate squirmed and pleaded for more.

This dance proceeded as Kate experienced multiple climaxes, ultimately imploring Rick to enter her. He chuckled, she was exactly where he wanted her and he eagerly slipped in her. Their movements rose in unison, meeting and gyrating with excitement until Rick lifted her hips, his angle changing, her voice begging and with one final thrust, both cried out and collapsed, thoroughly satiated, soaked in sweat, slippery and laughing with delight.

Rick flipped them until Kate was sprawled on top of him, her breasts resting on his chest, her hair spread over him, he rubbed her back gently. He adored making love to her, but as much as sex brought him pleasure, the enjoyment of touching her afterwards gave him the ultimate thrill. Each time they finished, he knew she was his, completely, without reservation or trepidation.

He had wanted her from the first moment he met her, she was a woman worth fighting for, during their years of indecision, he almost lost her due to their quarrels, she had banished him, yet he refused to go. After she was shot he was certain he had lost her, when she survived he vowed never to let her go. He knew without her, he would never survive, nor would he want to and knowing Kate felt the same way brought him great satisfaction.

Kate was totally spent, still trembling from the exertion, his scent so powerful and strong, making her safe, secure, loved.

"Rick." She muttered, almost a whine.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I'm hot, I want..." Before she could continue, he rolled her into the pool. Her body completely submerged, when she surfaced, she sputtered, gasped and pulled him in after her.

"I could have drowned, you tried to kill me." She growled, smiling all the while.

"I think not." His remarks returned smugly, she glared at him and splashed water in his face.

"You are such a brat, Rick Castle."

"You bring out the worst in me." He was grinning from ear to ear. Kate dunked his head under the water and quickly exited the pool before he could retaliate.

"I will get you, my Pretty." He snarled, sounding like the witch from the Wizard of Oz and proceeded to chase her into the bedroom.

They entered the shower to wash off, quickly finished, exited and dried each other off. As they finished, Rick noticed Kate's hands were shaking slightly. He grabbed them both, turned them over and kissed her palms, making no comment about her tremors.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." His gaze firmly directed towards Kate.

"You're so transparent, Rick, but thank you. Yes, I'm tired." Her forehead falling on his chest, she was grateful he had not mentioned her fatigue. Her forehead remained on his chest as she gathered her thoughts. She never seemed to be rid of the residual effects of her injuries, episodes of exhaustion always attacked her with no warning, leaving her barely able to function.

"Let me tuck you in." Rick's lips buried in her hair and she nodded. He scooped her up and carried her to bed with her arms wrapped around his neck. He softly laid her down, tucked the covers around her and ran his fingers along her arm. She was so gorgeous, such a fighter and yet still vulnerable. He realized he was overly protective of her, but he was never going to let her fall down the rabbit hole again.

He padded over to his side of the bed, carefully slipped in next to her and slid close enough to engulf her in his arms. He loved the warmth of her body, how she melded into his and wiggled until they fit perfectly. She was nearly asleep and muttered sleepily, "Come here, big boy." Her words bringing a smile to his lips and he laid his head on the side of her face.

"What can I do for you, my love?" His words close to her ear.

"I love you."

"Me too, More and more every day, my dear Detective," he responded, his mouth nuzzling her neck.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick woke early, lying in bed, looking at Kate as she slept. Her features were soft, unworried, innocent, it was his favorite time of the day. He could stare at her forever without regret.

"Castle, quit staring, you know I hate it." Kate whispered.

"But you're so beautiful." She opened one eye frowned in his direction and pushed his face away.

"Coffee, please."

"Already brewing." He left returning with two cups, she was propped up against the headboard and took one of the mugs.

"This is fantastic."

"Sulawesi blend, After all we are in Indonesia."

Kate alternated inhaling the aroma and sipping the rich flavor of the exotic blend. Rick chuckled, she was nearly purring with satisfaction.

"Ready for our agenda?"

"We just got here."

I know, but there's so much to see. However, first thing this morning, your trainer Tony is coming to help you work out.

"Why do I have to work out? You'd the one eating for an army." She hated feeling powerless, out of control.

"True, but let's review. Who got beat up? Had ribs broken, faced smashed, arm broken, need I go on? We promised Roger you'd continue your strength exercises."

"Fine, but you're going to join me, right?"

"I'm not afraid of exercise." He pouted at her.

"We'll see who begs for mercy first."

"You're on." Rick welcomed the challenge, especially if it kept Kate motivated.

Breakfast was served in the downstairs lounge, the buffet had every type of fruit, pastry, Asian speciality, multiple types of smoked fish, and anything else one would want. Kate ordered her favorite, eggs Benedict, served with a lemony hollandaise rivalling any restaurant in New York.

They sat in the lounge savoring the delicacies, Rick eating every piece of sushi he could find and they discussed their afternoon plans.

Shortly after returning from breakfast, Kate's trainer Tony arrived, complete with mats, stretch sticks, strengthening bands, all items Roger had utilized in New York.

Initially Kate's body was inflexible, stiff, but Tony helped her stretch out, loosening up her tight and recovering muscles, Kate groaned as he focused on her side and back. Even after weeks of therapy she still struggled to regain strength and stamina. Rick stayed close, actually did some exercise with her but was primarily around for encouragement and to monitor her progress.

After an hour of strenuous exercise, Tony finished up, saying he'd return daily but reminding her she needed to stretch in between their sessions. Kate rolled her eyes, she knew she needed this work, but after each injury and illness, the work became harder and harder, a reality she hated.

Once Tony left, Rick put on some slow Latin music and pulled her into an abbreviated rhumba, the dance worked to cool down their muscles, leaving them both rewarded, comfortable in each other's arms.

_**Sooooo. did you like it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Readers and Friends...our couple's journey continues in Bali...the harsh music of Bali brings back memories of the past year for Kate...see how it resolves...Hope you like it...let me know...**_

_**thanks to my wonderful friends and betas...nice job ladies...thanks**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

After reviewing several options, they decided to go to Ulu watu temple today, it was located on the side of a rocky precipice cliff on the Bukit peninsula, 200 meters above the ocean. The temple is one of six most prominent in Bali, dating back to the tenth century, and was revered for honoring the protective spirits of the sea.

This part of the peninsula was in contrast to the usual lush vegetation, arid and very rocky.

The guide explained the guidelines for viewing the temple, each visitor was required to wear a sarong, women who were having their period were forbidden to enter. The guide alerted them to the temple monkeys, an aggressive group who grabbed people's belongings, particularly hats, sunglasses and purses. Kate left her purse and sunglasses in the car. Rick insisted he could handle the monkeys. They were each given a stick to strike he monkeys if they got too close.

Kate helped Rick fasten his sarong, he gave her a hip wiggle, lifted on corner of his hem, showing off his leg and wagging an eyebrow at Kate.

"I'm cute, huh?"

Kate rolled her eyes, put her hand in front mouth to suppress a smile and snorted as Rick danced around, swaying his hips.

"Well, you are quite a girl aren't you, Kitten."

Her comment brought Rick immediately to her side, grasping her hands, wrenching her arms behind her and began tickling her throat with his stubbly jaw.

"Stop it, you bastard, come on." She was laughing so hard, she hardly sounded threatening

"Don't call me kitten." He growled in into her ear, followed by a sloppy kiss.

She nodded in acceptance and he released her arms

"You don't play fair." Kate groused, smacking his chest.

"This from the queen of dirty play."

"Come on let's go." Kate attempted to give him the Beckett death stare, but it was met with a Castle hip wiggle and he stuck out his tongue.

Kate wrapped her camera strap tightly around her wrist and proceeded up the path. The path was narrow with a short wall separating them from safety and a long, deadly fall.

They hadn't gotten very far when several monkeys began to get closer, Kate and Rick both swung at them, with no intention of hurting them, just keeping them at bay. The view was astonishing, the three tiers of the temple were right along the cliff, the background of the sky was deep blue. Kate manoeuvred herself in order to change the angle of the sun on the temple, turning she watched the cliff change colors, shooting pictures of the resulting changes.

Rick was busy ensuring Kate's footing was stable when he felt his glasses leave his face.

"You little bastard." Rick lurching towards the very fast monkey who had stolen his glasses and running away. Kate couldn't help but laugh at Castle, he had been warned but chose to ignore the warning.

"Told you to leave them in the car." She responded smugly, shaking her head.

"Humph, yeah, yeah." Rick was pouting, fortunately he had extra sun glasses at the hotel.

The scenery at the temple was fantastic, Kate captured the lines of the temple with the lush vegetation growing through the concrete blocks. She was at peace and focused on the various designs, Rick kept a close eye on her, keeping the monkeys at bay, shaking his stick at the squawking group.

They spent several hours crawling around the rocks, over the temple stairs. They stayed long enough for the beginning of the sunset, watching with not a cloud in the sky, the sky turning as the sun set, shining into the temple, leaving a golden cast. Kate was busy taking shots at various angles, the light of the sunset on the temple and the cliff took her breath away.

"God, Castle, this is...it's magic." She snuggled into his arms as they watched together, his lips dragging through her hair.

"We need to leave, we're watching the gamelan and dancing tonight."

"Hmmmm, okay." Kate agreed reluctantly.

Their evening meal consisted of local fish specialties, a little spicy and ice cold gin and Tonics. Kate had a little buzz from the alcohol on board when they sat in the open area for the music. She was very excited to hear the orchestra play with the brightly dressed young women dancing to the rhythmic sounds. There were no swing instruments in the orchestra, only brass, lots of gongs, bells and other instruments uncommon to most people.

They had travelled to the man who was responsible for manufacturing the various instruments of the orchestra. His workshop was amazing, it consisted of several open air rooms, each room used to create one specific instrument. They watched the local artisans pounding the metal, making each bell, each symbol slightly different to enhance the sounds. Not only were the metal parts of the instruments polished and smooth, but the racks for holding the bells, carved out of teak, some left natural, some brightly painted. Some of the instruments were carved out of bamboo, even including flute like instruments. Kate had wandered around the various areas, watching the men at work, communicating with the English speakers, but making it clear to everyone she appreciated their work. She took a number of shots of the workers, after asking permission.

They ended up buying a beautiful gong and a carved stand with dragon heads on each side. Rick and Kate chuckled after asking the owner what form of payment he wanted and the owner pointed to the American Express sign.

"Don't leave home without it." Rick laughed as he paid for their treasure.

The music began, Kate had her eyes closed as the music transported her, it was harsh, lyrical and somewhat unsettling. Rick adored the sound, she appreciated it, but her preference was the cool jazz of a stringed ensemble.

The dancers brightly clad in costumes represented the mythology of the various Gods of Hindu, a very ritualistic exacting dance, the hand movements were precise, the fingers reaching for the sky, sweeping in unison to the music. There was an abundance of demonology, good fighting evil, this brought a frown to her face, her heart quickened, she was disturbed by the ritualism of the dancing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back in their suite, Rick just finished talking to Alexis who was having a great time at Ku de ta, a local nightspot, promising to be home soon.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" Rick asked, gazing at Kate, she appeared distant, he knew that look and decided not to push her.

"No, you go ahead, I'm going to review my photos." Giving him a warm, yet distracted smile. He padded over to her, tilted in, kissed her softly once on the lips, then on the forehead, headed to the bedroom, but looked back at Kate before he retreated.

She was already turned away, her elbow on the back on the couch, staring out the window with her thumb at her mouth, a certain sign she was deep in thought. Rick pursed his lips and went to bed.

The night's performance had stirred emotions and memories of the past year. She was compelled to relive these, she needed to get a handle on this before she talked with Rick.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The year had started on a bizarre note. When she had been notified of her friend Nick's death, panic had taken over and she'd had to let Rick know how she felt immediately. She smiled as she recalled entering the bullpen and kissing him full on the mouth in front of everyone. She was not embarrassed, had actually been relieved, their relationship had blossomed from there and they became an exclusive couple.

Kate rapidly became dependent on Rick and was heartbroken when he left on a book tour. She chose to revert to her old ways for survival, too many hours of work, too much caffeine, too little sleep and food. She was disgusted at herself for mooning over Rick, it was pitiful.

She was exhausted, the more work she did, the worse she felt. Her old injured side was throbbing, hot to the touch, she had chills, but ignored the symptoms. Rick asked her if she was okay when he called. His persistence only served to infuriate her, she dug her heels in and kept driving herself.

She finally collapsed at the precinct, the boys transporting her to Castle's loft since she refused to go to the hospital. Ricks friend and doctor Steve, came to the loft to look at her, her side where she had been shot needed to be drained, leaving her very ill and semi-conscious. She remembered very little of this time. Martha and Alexis nursed her until Rick returned, her illness had been a complication from her initial shooting. She ended up with a difficult and prolonged recovery period. Thinking back over this time left her weak and nauseous just thinking about it.

During her illness and subsequent recovery, Rick was attentive, loving, taking excellent care of her. They spoke of many things, their pasts, the women in Ricks life and the men from Kate's past. She told him of her battle with PTSD, going to Dr Burke, trying to become whole again. She confessed that she had heard his declarations of love after she had been shot, but was terrified she was too damaged to go to him.

Kate tried to describe her recovery after being shot, it was still an emotionally raw time for her, and she faltered, not able to continue, her entire body trembling uncontrollably, Rick pulled her to him and relayed everything to her, how he had been at her side from the moment she was out of surgery until she kicked him out of her room days later. He recalled every detail of those hours, bringing them both to tears, his eyes told it all, he would do anything for her, his love for her was unconditional, the realization made her gasp.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she remembered, the final memory was the most difficult, reliving her beating and torture at the hands of the man who shot her and her mother. Her hands were in her hair, her head bowed as she remembered the events. Maddox had taken great pride on inflicting horrific pain on Kate, her palms grew sweaty, her stomach queasy and for a moment she thought she might pass out as she remembered.

One of the manoeuvres she endured with Maddox was being restrained with her arms above her head and her body naked from the waist up. What angered her the most was how this had adversely affected Castle and her rather unorthodox sexual games. She still could not endure being restrained during sex. Her hands covered her eyes as she recalled the shame.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She wasn't sure why all of these events had surfaced now. Rick and she had spent hours talking to Dr Burke, both separately and together. They also spent hours in bed talking about the good things and the bad.

She shuddered with uncertainty, she seemed to be regressing. This frightened her more than anything. She rose and went outside, taking deep breaths, trying to lessen her fear. She sat on the edge of the bale's cushion, her hands in her hair, her elbows on her knees, concentrating on her breathing. She was contemplating waking Rick up when her hand was removed from her hair and a coffee mug filled its spot.

"Thought you might be ready for a cafe lewatt." His smile tender, open for Kate.

"Great coffee beans that come out of the business end of a civet. How much better can it get?" Rick's approach lightening the mood, forcing Kate to smile at his attempt.

"It's the most expensive coffee in the world, come on, don't waste money."

Kate took a small sip, and raised one eyebrow. "Wow, it's actually very good."

"You doubt me? I'm stunned." Rick's eyes never left Kate's face, attempting to read her expression, her thoughts.

He remained silent, waiting for her to begin. His hand rubbing the small of her back, lightly, barely touching, yet so faint, it aroused her, warmed her.

Her voice started, a mere whisper, hesitant, weak, frightened.

"The performance tonight had a peculiar effect on me. It was frightening, brought up the bad things that happened his year. I...I needed to think...relive those events...I know I'm a mess. That's what scares me. What if these...these relapses never leave me...never.." Kate was obviously agitated, worried. Rick leaned in, stopped her ramblings with a tender kiss. His forehead resting on hers.

"First, you are extraordinary , Katherine Beckett. A lesser person would have crumbled, given up months and months ago. You got stronger with each obstacle that was thrown at you. You have opened up, you express your feelings, your fears, your desires. Even now, you waited until you were clear, but you and I are talking. I can't think of anything better."

Kate sat her cup down and climbed on his lap, curled into his arms.

"I don't deserve you, our life together, I am so lucky, you're the best nine year old on a sugar rush I've ever known." Her lips working their way along his jawline, ending on his mouth, her tongue entering, satisfied, happy and she sighed, her hands roughing up his hair.

They laid curled up together, when Rick broke their spell, jumped up and disappeared, leaving Kate sprawled on the bale, shaking her head, he was a wild man with the attention span of an gnat.

Rick returned, his hands behind his back and a curious smile on his face. Kate was immediately suspicious.

"What's up, hot rod?" Kate had her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, I had planned to give this to you in a different spot, but I think it's a good time now."

With that he produced the black box, it's distinct shape elicited an audible gasp from Kate and her face paled.

"Relax, Kate, this is not a marriage proposal. We're already a committed couple and this is just a gift." With those words, he opened the box, exposing the Emerald ring. It was gorgeous, even in the dim light of the patio, it glistened. Kate was speechless, her mouth dropped open, her stomach flipped over and she felt a little light headed. Rick removed the ring from the box and slipped it on Kate's ring finger. It was a perfect fit and as Rick suspected it looked spectacular on her hand.

Kate was still speechless, glowing inside, her eyes fixed to the ring, her mind whirling.

"Why?"

Rick laughed. "Because." He grinned and Kate smacked him. Her heart was full, now her trembling was from joy.

"No really, why?"

"I remembered the stories your mom told you about emeralds, the magic they held, how they represented joie de vivre, how she compared your eye color to emeralds and how like emeralds, your eye color changes with emotion, you were so animated when you spoke, I knew I wanted to give you that feeling again."

She stood over him, pushed him down, straddled him and fell into his arms. Her open mouth engulfed his, his mouth sweet, welcoming. Their kisses sparked an intense glow, passion built in both of them. Their clothes were peeled off, kisses were being placed everywhere, Rick was using his stubble to tickle Kate's sides and she was working on his neck, jaw and ear lobes.

"What are my eyes telling you now?" Kate leering down at him.

Rick rolled her off of him, laughing and soon he was in the top position.

"That you're ready to be thoroughly and completely..." Ricks last words were halted as Kate drew him to her, her mouth wild, nipping, licking, heightening the foreplay, causing Rick to groan and Kate laughed, wrinkling her nose. She was winning the game. She proceeded to stroke him, bringing him to an erect state and she settled on him, rocking back and forth, they soon gained their rhythm, thrusting and squirming until they both reached a climax simultaneously, collapsing in a heap.

"Rick kissed her head and murmured, "Remind me to give you more presents, expensive ones. I like the thank you." Grinning from ear to ear.

"You're such a child." Kate laid with her head on his chest, teasing him and kissing his chest.

"Now will you come to bed?" He queried.

"Hmmmmm, I've never had a better offer." She reached up to Rick, He picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and took her to bed, smacking her once on the bottom.

"Try and behave, if that's even possible."

_**So, what did you think? a few more chapters in Bali, then this trip will be over...QUESTION: Is it time to end this series?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dear Readers and friends...Our couple's time in Bali is coming to an end...some relaxing by the pool...a visit to one of my favourite temples in Bali Tanah Lot...a couple more chapters then this story will end...BUT get ready another story in the series will follow...**_

_**My friends, my betas...thank you...this story was for you...love...love...love...and a little drama**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

They had slept through the night with their arms and legs intertwined, Kate was still asleep, but Rick was wide awake as he slid out of bed, ready to begin the day as he ordered breakfast to be delivered. He was trying to be quiet, not wanting to disturb her and had a pot of coffee next to him as he worked on an outline for his new Nikki Heat novel. He was thinking of having Nikki and Rook travel to Hong Kong to solve a crime, an intriguing idea to take the couple's story international.

He kept glancing over to their bedroom, expecting to see Kate appear at any moment. He finally decided to check on her and quietly entered their room, noting it was barely light out. He saw her shadow in the bed, the covers moving slightly with her slow steady breathing pattern.

He padded over to look at her, she was beautiful when she slept, her face was relaxed and at peace. He only wished her face was always like this, but knew given her profession and her life experiences, he needed to appreciate these times when they occurred.

"Back up, where's my coffee? Don't you come in here empty handed." Kate snarled, without opening her eyes.

He rubbed his hand on her side, patting her. "I'll be right back."

When he returned, Kate was leaning against the headboard, he handed her a mug and sat next to her. She took a long sip and sighed with pleasure.

"What's on the schedule today?" She was silently hoping they could hang out today, close to the pool, she could use the rest.

Rick hesitated, looking at Kate, but she greeted him with a full smile and a wink, he shrugged his shoulders and ignored his uneasiness.

"Since we already have plans to go to Ubud tomorrow, I was thinking today might be a good day to lay by the pool, plus I'm on a roll working on the new outline."

She ran her toes over his thigh, smiling, glanced up at him, "I love you, thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked, faking innocence.

"If you behave yourself, I'll let you give me a foot massage." Her tongue ran over her teeth.

"I would be honored." He reached forward, taking her left hand, looking at her ring, turned her hand over and kissed her palm.

They were still in their bedroom when they heard Alexis announce her presence.

"May I come in?" A soft voice inquired.

"Of course, Alexis". Kate had missed spending time with her on the trip, but was thrilled she seemed to be having such a good time.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Sarcasm dripping from Rick's voice.

"Stop it." Kate kicked Rick, patted the spot next to her and invited Alexis to sit next to her. Alexis crawled up next to Kate and gave her a kiss.

"Want some coffee?" Kate asked Alexis.

"Smells good."

Kate directed her head towards the coffee pot, Rick poured Alexis a cup, handed it to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

Alexis spent some time telling them what she had been doing, lots of surfing, lying on the beach, the usual fun things young people on vacation do. Kate was able to get her to talk animatedly about her activities and soon they were both laughing.

Rick sat back watching his two favorite ladies share adventures. Kate told her about the sarong at the temple and the lost sunglasses. Alexis was howling at her dad, as was Kate. Rick didn't mind being the brunt of their fun. The two women had become fast friends over the last year. Alexis adored Kate and worried about Kate's health, more like a mother than her partner's daughter.

"Kate, you look tired."

"Of course, I'm tired. Keeping an eye on your father is a full time job, remember." Kate was tired, but wanted to put Alexis at ease, not worry about her so made light of her appearance. Rick took an extra moment to scrutinize Kate's appearance closer.

Alexis was right Kate did look tired, how had he missed that? He frowned and decided he needed to further adjust their schedule. Traveling throughout Bali was more arduous than he had thought, the distance between the various temples, markets and such was not far, but the crowded roads made virtually any trip an all-day affair. Sitting in a car for hours was not easy, it had tired him out, but he was irritated he had missed the adverse effect the traveling had on Kate.

He left the room to cancel some of the activities for a few days, he even put Tony, Kate's trainer on hold. He returned to find Alexis and Kate talking in whispers, laughing and sharing girl stories. Rick announced breakfast had arrived and guided the ladies to the dining area. He had ordered enough food for an army, and Kate smiled, there was enough sushi for three days.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three of them enjoyed their meal and afterwards, Alexis announced she was changing into her suit, heading to the pool and Kate agreed to meet her later.

After Alexis had left, Kate went over to Rick and pushed her face into his.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me, I know you, talk to me." Her eyes, drilling into his, looking for answers.

Rick tried to pretend he didn't know what she meant, but was failing miserably. Kate would not relent and kept staring at him, knowing he would breakdown soon.

"Okay, but it's not that big a deal. I just think we need to rest more, the trips have been tiring. So, I have readjusted the schedule..." Before he could finish, Kate was twisting his ear.

"The truth." She hissed into his ear.

"I totally missed how tired you were Kate, Alexis saw it, but I was too wrapped up in my writing. I can be such an idiot." Rick stood with his hands in his hair, he was distraught.

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"You worry too much, Rick." Attempting to make light of her situation, but thought better of it as she looked at Rick, he was really concerned, scared for her.

"All right. It has been a little much, the traveling is really brutal, the performance last night was over the top, it disturbed me most of the night and brought back those terrible memories of the past year and I didn't sleep worth a damn. _There! Are you happy? _ Her voice rising with irritation at the end.

"I love you, I worry about you. Come on, if you get sick again..." Before he could say anything else, she was in his arms, her lips lightly kissing his collarbone.

"I'm not getting sick, relax. Steve said my stamina may always be an issue, being tired doesn't mean I'm sick, _got it?" _Kate poked him in the chest to accentuate her point and ended with her fingers running over his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Rick buried his face in her hair, his mind fighting to block out those terrible memories of her being sick. She had been so fragile, so at risk, yet so strong. He would never forget his terror watching over her, struggling with her, it still made him sick to his stomach, filled his soul full of dread.

He had his arms tightly wrapped around her, needing to regroup, but unable to release her. Kate sensed his dilemma, allowed him to hold her and squeezed him in return.

_What a marvellously tender, caring man_. Kate's heart was swelling with love as they stood with their arms interwoven to each other. Ultimately, he exhaled deeply, nuzzled her neck, kissed her and released her. Before they completely parted, he gazed down at her, a tender smile on his face. She pulled his face to hers, kissed each cheek, rubbed her nose to his and whispered, her voice full of emotion, "Mister Castle, you and I are meant to be together forever, that's a promise that I will spend the rest of my life keeping."

"Detective Beckett, I will hold you to that." His eyes firmly glued to hers. Their quiet time was interrupted, by an apologetic throat clearing.

They turned to see Alexis intently viewing them, her brows knitted together. She was thrilled her father and Kate were together and so in love. Rick opened his one arm and Alexis walked right into his grasp. He kissed the top of her head and Kate pulled her into her arms also.

"I'm still hungry." Rick announced. "I think we need some snacks for the pool."

The spell was broken, certainly Rick's intention, Kate lovingly smacked him and moved to their bedroom to change into her swimsuit.

"I'm up for anything, but no sushi...please."

Each of them had a lounge chair claimed with towels, suntan lotion and numerous items to keep them busy as they relaxed poolside.

They settled in, Alexis was watching a film on her IPad, Kate was downloading her photographs from her camera to IPHOTO on her laptop. She wanted to look at them in depth before she did any editing. Rick was engrossed in writing his outline. Kate glanced over at him and a half smile appeared, he was talking to himself, more muttering than clearly speaking, his usual method for working out his plot lines.

Kate was getting sleepy, so she moved under the shade of the Bale and was asleep within a few minutes. Rick was nonchalantly keeping an eye on her, trying not to hover. Alexis went over to his chair and sat next to him. Whispering in her father's ear,

"What did I walk into earlier today? I know those looks, neither of you looked particularly happy with each other, _spill_."

Rick glanced over to the sleeping Detective, pulled Alexis closer so he could tell her. He virtually gave her a blow by blow of what Kate and he had discussed. Alexis felt for her father, but also understood Kate's position.

Kate had been a very independent woman, very capable of managing her life without help or in Castle's situation, interference. She reminded him Kate did not do well with anyone hovering over her, Steve had repeatedly told them there was a real possibility that Kate may get sick again and they would have to deal with it when it occurred.

As Alexis was busy reminding her father of the reality they lived with, the commitment each had made, Rick listened, nodding his head in agreement, not interrupting, but taking what she said as truth. He tilted his head in, touching Alexis head, finally calm again.

"You should listen to your daughter, she's smarter than both of us." Kate's words made both of the Castles jump, they were surprised to see Kate awake. She leaned over, kissing both of them on the top of their heads.

"How long have you been awake?" Rick asked.

"Long enough." Kate settled down next to Alexis, tucked the young woman's arm into hers and placed her other hand on Rick's thigh, indicating the subject was closed for now.

"I'm feeling much better, let's take a drive out to Tanah lot." Kate suggested.

"You feel like it?"

"Absolutely, it's just a half hour away, even by Bali standards." she laughed, this had become their inside joke.

Within a few minutes, they were dressed and in the car. Each of them were excited to see this special temple. It was located off the rocky coast, in the water. Supposedly at certain times of the year, though not currently, you could walk out to the base of the temple, but the temple itself was off limits to anyone except the temple holy men.

Their guide alerted them to the throng of vendors surrounding the grounds to the temple. He described them as aggressive, several vendors would attempt to push or pull you into their shop and their prices were many times higher than the open market they would find in Ubud. He warned the ladies that children would try to sell them something, but the adults would come up to finish the deal often charging more than originally quoted. Bargaining was expected and don't pay the first price mentioned.

The three travellers agreed to stick together and slip by the vendors without stopping. Kate impressed this on Rick, knowing he would want to stop and talk on their way, particularly with the children.

As they arrived, they were treated to massive waves crashing over the temple, leaving rivulets of water draining back into the sea. The white foam of the water was in stark contrast to the black rock of the temple. Kate had her camera out, sat in a remote area, shooting different angles, shots of the pounding surf, this was a spectacular spot.

Rick came up behind Kate, put his legs around her so she could lean back as she wanted.

"This is the place I had planned to give you the ring, but I think it worked out well nevertheless." He spoke into her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Kate turned in his lap, her eyes full of the majesty of the view, but more importantly, her lover's presence.

"You've given me wonderful, thoughtful presents during our time together, but this ranks as number one." Her eyes focused on the emerald ring which was glistening in the afternoon sun, bright dark green, as she turned to look at him her eyes were luminous, bright green, full of life. "You never cease to amaze me, Mister Castle"

"Then my job is complete, Detective Beckett." His arms wrapped around her, they turned, looked at the sea and the temple, she sank back into his arms, her eyes focused on the temple, her mind focused on her partner, her lover. Kate and Rick remained content in each other's arms, knowing that life for them, right at this moment, was good.

_**Let me know what you thought...one, maybe two more chapters...What did you think...thank you for reading**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Readers and Friends...our story is winding down...one more Chapter after this...But, I already have another story for this remarkable couple...hope you have enjoyed this story...please let me know...**_

_**To the Fab three...you are the best...thanks...**_

_**Love to you all...**_

_**Melody**_

Kate and Rick lay collapsed on the couch, the return trip from Tanah Lot had been gruesome, but they had thoroughly enjoyed their time at the temple, Bali was indeed a magical place, but traveling through the countryside was difficult. Kate's whole body was aching, particularly her feet.

"I need a foot massage, pllllleeeaaassse." Kate placing her bare feet in his lap, lightly nudging his arms and her mouth was set in a pout. Rick glanced up from his computer, met Kate's look with a crooked smile and began massaging her feet.

She instantly began purring and squirming on the couch, without question, this was the single most erotic, non-sexual activity he did with her, sometimes leading to hot sex, but tonight it was merely about the satisfaction of the massage. His large hands easily encompassed her feet, giving her a complete, total massage.

"God, I love this, Rick."

"My pleasure, your majesty." He smirked, eliciting a raised eye brow and snarl from Kate.

"Just keep rubbing, big guy."

Within a few minutes, Rick noticed Kate's feet and body go limp, he looked in her direction, smiling, when he realised she was asleep. Kate was working so hard to get back to normal, often times struggling, fighting her mind and her body, and frankly Rick was not convinced she would be able to recover fully from her latest round of injuries.

They hadn't yet discussed her plans for returning to the precinct and he was reluctant to bring up the subject. Kate would need to broach this topic; he suspected she was terrified about returning, even more than after her shooting. The injuries Maddox had inflicted on her, both physically and psychologically, while not as critical as the shot to the heart, may have inflicted deeper more long lasting damage.

Rick carefully got off the couch, leaned down and scooped Kate into his arms. She stirred slightly, murmuring softly into his shoulder as he carried her to bed. He laid her down, carefully removed her clothes and she turned on her side immediately settling in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Breakfast in the lounge was relaxing, making sure they ate a complete breakfast, knowing their planned trip to Ubud was going to be a full day. The village was in the hills, surrounded by terraced rice paddies, large statues sprinkled throughout the countryside and several important temples.

Kate was looking forward to exploring the lotus palace temple, surrounded by ponds with huge Lilly pads and pink flowers that reached up out of the water nearly a foot. Directly outside of the temple was a charming outdoor cafe where they would stop for some snacks and drinks.

The open market was crowded; loud, chaotic and packed with vendor stalls displaying various products and fruit stands, filled with local varieties. Alexis found several pieces of sterling silver jewellery for her friends. The women of Bali were largely responsible for hand making the majority of the intricate pieces.

Kate discovered a vendor presenting Ikats; hand woven cloths from throughout Indonesia. These cloths were a mixture of colors and textures, made by women in different villages and she chose several as gifts for various people in the precinct.

Rick was admiring an intricate carved piece in the shape of a bird. The shop owner described this as carved out of bone, but most importantly, it functioned as a blow gun. Rick asked for a demonstration and when the owner shot a fine pointed dart into a wood railing ten feet away, Rick's eyes lit up in excitement and announced, "Sold!" He ended up buying three in total, one for himself and the others for Espo and Ryan in different designs.

Rick ran over to find Kate, dragged her back to the vendors stall to show her his newest treasure. He was beside himself with excitement, bouncing up and down, he took one of the blow guns, placed a dart in the trigger device, turned and fired it into the wood. His face broke into a massive smile and he giggled like a girl, leaving Kate bent over, howling in laugher at her lover.

"You're such a little boy."

"Come on, Kate. You have to admit this is really cool."

"Yes, it is. What are you going to do with it? Hang it like a rifle in the back of your SUV cowboy?"

Kate spoke tongue in cheek. Rick stood quietly, contemplating what Kate had just said, a little frown on his face. He pursed his lips deciding on his response, when the meaning of her words penetrated his brain, he turned to her and snarled.

"You're giving me grief, aren't you?"

Kate lightly smacked his face, saying, "Wow, what a smart guy you are." The sound of her laughter echoed through the market.

Leaving the marketplace, they headed to the most popular rice fields for viewing. The fields were amazing, the rice plants were nearly two feet tall, bright green and waving in the breeze. The plants were so tightly packed together; the plant moment mimicked the flow of continuous green material.

Kate wasted no time; walking the fields, stopping to take pictures, kneeling, turning in different directions catching the plants in different lighting. There were a number women bent over, working in the fields, their heads covered with Chinese coolie hats and dressed in a multitude of brightly colored tops and dresses. The workers were oblivious to the visitors, speaking volumes to their dedication of harvesting the rice.

Along the walls lining the rice fields were women sitting in front of the walls, throwing dried bunches of rice at the wall, separating the rice from the hulls with the husks blowing in the breeze. The women sat with cloths covering their noses and mouths, preventing aspiration of the airborne husks.

Kate stood a respectful distance away, careful not to disturb the work, her camera lens allowing her to zoom in on her subjects. After a while with the sun beginning to set, the group was forced to depart for the hotel. They arrived in time to enjoy the evening appetizers and drinks, followed by a lazy evening on their patio. Kate and Rick cuddled on the bale, enjoying the evening, talking about their day. Kate was still chuckling about Rick and his blow guns, secretly knowing the boys would be ecstatic with their gifts.

This pattern of traveling one day, resting the next continued for the remainder of their trip. On their off travel days, they went to various local nightspots to listen to local musicians. They were particularly impressed by an artist called Charlie Eagle who played pan flutes, a magical, haunting sound that was soothing, romantic and Rick bought several of his CDs to take home.

One night they went to a jazz club with a group playing mellow music, their sound smooth and clear, allowing Rick and Kate to dance for an extended period of time, swaying to the music, completely ignoring everyone around them.

At the hotel they relished their free time; exercising, working out with Tony, swimming in the pool, napping, and making love several times a day, completely relaxed, spending much of their time intertwined in each other's arms with Rick less intent on watching every move Kate made.

They were enthralled with the various temples throughout the country, the landscape was breathtaking, and the people they spotted along the way intriguing, most of them actively using tools, equipment, and modes of transportation reminiscent of simpler times. Their time in Bali was coming to a close; they would be leaving in a few days.

Each day closer to departure, Rick noticed Kate was becoming quieter, withdrawing more, spending more time alone, pensive. He asked what was happening, but received a blank, evasive stare from Kate. Rick scrutinized her appearance. She had been looking fairly relaxed and healthy until the last twenty four hours. Now, her face was drawn, her mood was short and irritable, her appetite had diminished, her sleep patterns were interrupted throughout the night. Everything that Rick had feared was coming back to haunt him.

He finally decided to talk to Kate, the sooner the better. They needed to hash this out right now.

"Kate, it's time for us to talk." Rick announced as he entered the patio area. Kate was sitting up on the bale, with several pillows propped behind her. She slowly looked in his direction, her eyes clouded over, her face in a scowl, her lip between her teeth.

"What?" Kate was determined to be evasive with Rick, she did not want to admit what she was feeling or discuss it.

"Kate, do not play coy with me. There is something bothering you and I want to know what is happening, now, _right now_." Rick was standing in front of her, preventing her from escaping when she tried to leave.

"Back off, Mister. I'm not a child." Her voice was irritated, but shaky as she stood up.

"Then quit acting like a child." Rick was not going to let her emotionally evade him. Kate flipped around, her hands on her hips. He knew she was digging her heels in, he'd long ago learned her moves and knew he needed to proceed carefully if he was going to get through to her.

She backed away from him, knowing if he took her into his arms, her resolve would shatter and she wasn't ready to accept that. Her hands went through her hair, ending on her face, her hands clasped together; her eyes went to his and immediately began to fill with tears. He was crestfallen, his eyes reflecting his concern, his love for her.

She shook her head, began sobbing and her legs becoming wobbly as she sunk to the floor. Rick was stunned by her collapse, rushed to her side and pulled her to him, whispering sounds of comfort in her ear.

"What's wrong, love, please tell me." Rick's voice was sincere, filled with emotion. Kate continued to tremble, whimper, but wouldn't talk. He sat still, patient, waiting for Kate to start.

"I have a horrendous headache, can you get me something for it." Kate's first words, spoken in such hushed tones, he barely understood her. Rick stood her up and assisted her to the couch, helping her sit down; he left to get her some medication.

When he returned, her head was resting on the back of the couch; she was obviously in significant pain, both physical, but certainly emotionally.

"Here take these." Rick knelt beside her, Kate took the pills without comments or arguments, he frowned, _something_ was really upsetting this remarkable woman. After she took the pills, she closed her eyes, working to regain her composure. After a few deep breaths, her jaw set, she turned her head tilting to one side, a shy smile appearing on her mouth, her one hand reached over, running her fingertips over his face, along his jaw, over his lips, his eyes.

Rick caught her hand, softly kissed her hand.

"Tell me, Kate. When you're ready." His words whispering in earnest, he would not push her, he knew she would tell him in her own time. They sat silently, his hand tightly clutching hers, her other hand left the back of the couch and covered his.

"I'm... I'm terrified...of going back... When we left New York, I was...I was still recovering... Physically...This trip has been amazing...I'm gotten stronger... I feel better... But...but..." She stopped not sure how to explain herself.

"Take your time, my love. There is no hurry." He gave her an encouraging smile, leaned his head forward, resting on her forehead. "You can do this, Kate. Give yourself a moment. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Their heads parts, she finally smiled at her partner.

"I know that. I know I couldn't go on without you by my side." She laughed. "That's the only thing I'm sure of." She put her head back into the couch.

"Oh, God. oh God." Her words spoken in a tortured tone.

"Until yesterday, I had never really thought of if or when I would return to the precinct. I just assumed, I'd be ready, a hundred per cent, back to my kick ass self." Her voice caught, her next words came out strained, anguished.

"What if I can't go back...it was so hard the last time...I'm not sure...I'm scared... I haven't touched a gun since Maddox nearly killed me. Getting shot was horrifying enough, but...but...what he did...was...a nightmare...um...I thought I was going to die." Again, her voice caught.

"When Maddox held the g…g…un to my head...all I could think...was..._Oh, God_.." Her hand covered her mouth, as she struggled to continue. "..all I could think of was I would never see you again. We had come so far..." Kate was unable to continue, she started shaking, sobbing, she couldn't get her breath, soon she was gasping, in a full panic attack, her face paled, her skin became diaphoretic, her vision began to blur, her head rolled back. Rick instantly recognized what was happening, clutched her to him, murmuring in her ear, "Shhhhhh, stay with me Kate, come on, breathe, it will pass, stay with me."

After a time, her breathing slowed, he gently laid her down, rushed to get her a cold cloth and returned quickly. Her face was ashen, he wasn't sure if she was still conscious, until she moaned slightly.

"That's my girl." He rubbed the cold cloth over her face, tilted in and kissed her on her cheek.

"Come back to me, Detective Beckett." He dipped down, nuzzling her neck, trying to get his own heart rate under control. He hated watching her suffer like this.

"What if I can't be a cop anymore? What will I do then? I don't know anything else. People's lives depend on me backing them up, what if I let the boys down?" She sobbed, her heart broken, completely distraught.

"Whoa, whoa, my friend, you are so far ahead of yourself. So much needs to happen before you make that decision.

"You're still not physically up to the challenge of returning to duty, we both know that. Remember, Steve told us, your recovery could end up taking twice as long as before. Then, you have to work through the emotional upheaval, anguish with Dr. Burke, in order to get your mental toughness back. This trip was just a diversion before the really hard work starts. We talked about this, have you forgotten?" Rick whispered in her ear, he sat back, ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes burrowing into hers. His look was so intense, she looked away, overwhelmed by his presence, his words.

Kate placed her arm over her face, hiding her eyes. The pounding of her head was diminishing, thanks to the effect of the pills. Rick glanced up and spied Alexis standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face, obviously having overheard Kate's laments. Rick motioned for Alexis to join them, they were a family now, and there would be no secrets. Last year, the secrets both Rick and Kate had kept had nearly destroyed them.

Alexis came over, sat on the floor next to Kate, placed her hand on her shoulder and called "Kate."

Kate flicked her head in Alexis' direction, her arm uncovering her face and groaned, "Oh no." She closed her eyes, humiliated, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked away.

"Kate, come on, we're family, we're in this together, all the way. You're not alone." Rick spoke softly and Kate turned, scrutinized both of them, frowned and closed her eyes again.

"I'm a mess, I didn't want Alexis pulled into this. I told you that." Kate's eyes pale, afraid, guilty.

"Kate, I'm still going to Columbia. I promised you both, remember? I learned so much about you, I've watched you endure so much pain, but you're tough, you will beat this. I believe in you and Dad."

Kate smiled weakly, took Alexis' hand and squeezed it lightly. Rick scanned his partner's face, her emotional outburst had left her drained, exhausted. The pain pills were doing their job, she was relaxing, her eyes were growing heavy.

Alexis took the opportunity to lean in and whisper into Kate's ear. Kate turned her eyes towards Alexis, winked and gave his partner's daughter a grateful smile as her eyes closed and she slipped into a deep sleep. Alexis sighed, reached over, kissed Kate's forehead, kissed her father and left the room.

Once they were alone, Rick covered Kate, threw the back cushions of the couch on the floor and slid in behind her, turned her on her side and wrapped her into his arms.

"Go to sleep, my love. Everything will work out, I promise."

_**So, what did you think...one last chapter...Loved everyone's input..and the series will be continued in another sequel...please join Kate and Rick again...**_

_**Melody**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well, my friends, this is the last chapter of this story. Let me know what you think...**_

_**Thanks to the fabulous trio who wade through my words, keeping me on track...Love you guys.**_

_**Let me know what you think...You will see our couple again very soon**_

_**thanks for all of your input**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Kate murmured "okay", and soon her breathing pattern was regular, even, the shaking of her body lessened and her entire body relaxed into his arms. Kate ended sleeping the evening away and through the night. Rick decided she needed to rest and left her alone.

Alexis and he had ordered room service for dinner, as they ate they kept a close eye on Kate, Rick continued to assure Alexis, Kate would recover, hopefully completely and they just needed to be patient and supportive.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick was already up and drinking his morning coffee when he began to hear some noises coming from Kate's location. He glanced over and saw her begin to stretch and she started to moan. He went to the couch and knelt beside her.

"Morning sleepyhead." He kissed her forehead, and his greeting was met with indistinguishable words, her eyes still closed.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure, but I think you want some coffee, right?" He was chuckling to himself. His query was met with a weak thumbs-up from Kate.

He returned to her side, mug in hand, as he nudged her exposed hand with the cup, but her hand failed to grab the offering. Rick shook his head, set the mug down on the coffee table and proceeded to assist Kate into a sitting position, she was very groggy and her movements were clumsy, un-coordinated.

Rick sat down next to her, placed the mug to her lips and murmured, "Take a drink."

Kate took a long sip, sighed, and brought her hands up to grasp the mug.

"I've got this." Her words were still slurred, and soft, her eyes barely open as she continued to lean into him, while he rubbed her side and kissed her shoulder.

"What time is it?" She was disoriented and unsure what was happening.

"It's eleven o'clock."

"At night?" Kate looking around, confused and clutching her mug.

"No in the morning." His eyebrows raised.

"So, I've...I've been asleep nearly twenty four hours." She was stunned, then she leaned back into the couch and laughed.

Rick wrapped his arms around her. "It was the finest example of power-sleeping I have ever witnessed." A smirk plastered on his face, Kate shouldered him, but smiled warmly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm so glad I could entertain you. I guess I needed the sleep after my tantrum from yesterday. I need to apolo..." Her words were halted by his fingers to her lips.

"You never have to apologize for being honest."

"Rick, why can't I get through this? I got over my mother's murder."

"Seriously? You're kidding right?" He was astonished by her comment. Kate looked back at him, surprised by his response.

"What do you mean?"

"Kate, you still haven't gotten over your mother's murder. If you remember, after your beating by Maddox, Jordan Shaw came to you, while you were recovering, asked if you wanted to pursue your mother's case and you said you wanted us. But that doesn't mean you're over it, finished with it." Rick was nervous bringing this up, licking his lips as he looked up at Kate.

Kate carefully thought before she answered, took a deep breath, and started.

"Okay, point well taken. You're right about my mother's case. I did tell Jordan no. I will still tell her no, now more than ever." Her hand went to grasp his, rubbed her thumb over his hand. Her face was alight with love and adoration for her partner.

"I am over my mother's murder. You helped me come to grips with it. I can talk about it, because of you. She's dead, nothing will change that. I miss her every day and I always will. And if Jordan is able to find who murdered my mom, great, if not, that's the way it is. It no longer defines me. I will say it again." Kate pulled his face with her hands, close to hers. "Castle, all I want is you." Her lips touching his lightly, her tongue searching for his, nipping at his lip, igniting passion in both of them. He scooped her up and while still kissing her, took her to their room.

He carefully laid her down and crawled beside her, continuing to plant kisses over her mouth, jaw line, lifting her hair to gain access to her very susceptible neck. He smiled as she moaned and shivered, rubbing his stubble on her neck, she came undone, wrapping her arms around his neck, begging him to continue.

He moved down her chest, unbuttoning her blouse and seeking her scar, gently moving his tongue over that, moving from one breast to the other, sucking her nipples until they became taut. Her body was always so responsive to his advances.

Kate threw her head back and began tugging his t-shirt over his head, wanting more of him, her hands frantically trying to remove his pants as he expertly had her clothes off and his hands running along to the inside of her thighs.

Rick smirked as he found what he had expected to find, her sex wet, her folds full, her clit taunt. He was amazed at her capacity to get ready so quickly, but chuckled as he felt his own erection surge. He lowered his head down, his tongue now focused on the area between her legs, so inviting, her hands directing him there, her legs open, his fingers working circles around her triangle.

Soon he was lost in her, sucking nipping, licking with her squirming and mewing in response. He took her over the edge almost immediately, his fingers digging into her. As he massaged her trigger, she climaxed around his fingers over and over, and she began begging for him to enter her. He complied and as her muscles squeezed into him, he came, hard, fast, thrusting as far as he dared, her legs wrapped around his waist. They collapsed, breathless, drenched in sweat, their hearts pounding.

"Now do you believe me?" Kate muttered, once her breath recovered.

"If I say no can we do that again?" Rick answered back.

"Nice try...maybe later. Let's go for a swim."

"Mercy, woman, I can't move, take pity, I'm begging you." His voice was a whine. He held her tight, hoping she would fall asleep and was pleased when instantly her body succumbed and he followed quickly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their nap lasted over an hour and once they were again conscious, they went to the pool. There, they horsed around, splashing, kicking water at each other, playing. Kate dove under water and yanked his swim trunks half way down, causing him to squeal like a girl and struggle to get them back in place. Kate was left swimming with a _what's up_ look, playing the innocent.

He glared at her and reminded her payback was hell.

"I'm not worried. You're an old man." She smugly responded as she swam away.

He was on her immediately, dunking her repeatedly, trying to work her suit off, but to no avail. Their laugher resonated through the pool area, ending with Kate in his arms and Rick swimming effortlessly around the pool. Their eyes riveted to each other, unblinking, telling each other so much, yet not uttering a word.

There was no doubt, they had become closer, if that was possible, both sensing they would need that bond, once they returned to New York.

The last few days passed quickly, Rick staying close to Kate. They spent the majority of time in each other's arms, making love frequently; sometimes their actions were slow and deliberate, other times, fast, hard and frenzied. Always ending with open honest conversations and naps, followed by long showers as they each explored their lover's body.

The day of departure came, they had packed, said goodbye to their friends at the hotel and left their suite. On the path to the waiting limo, Kate pulled Rick to one of her secluded places, kissed him long and repeatedly, telling him how important he was to her, ending with her assurance.

"You're mine, Castle, all mine. It's time to go home, time to face the music, whatever comes of it, however it plays out, I know, it's you and me, no doubts." She backed away, grinning from ear to ear, smacked his cheek, and announced.

"Button up, kitten, it's time to go home. I'm ready." Her hips purposefully swaying as she walked to the limo.

A similar grin spread across Rick's face, he jogged to catch her, returned her grin, stopped her walk, spun her around, kissed her and replied as he released her, "After you, my dear Detective. Lead the way."

Little did they know what a dangerous and difficult time lay ahead for them.

_**Sooooo, what did you think...I love to hear your comments, good, bad or whatever...**_

_**another sequel will start soon...The working title is "Afraid No More"...drama, angst, but always a happy ending...**_


End file.
